You're Not Alone
by Mysteriosa
Summary: 2 months after Prentiss is pregnant she and reid aren't living or even speaking to one another, thanks to her worsening nightmares! When a friend steps in and tries to fix them back together, what will happen? A case comes in later in story.
1. Chapter 1

_**You're Not Alone: The Sequel**_

**M: Here's the sequel to "No One Deserve's This", I hope you enjoy reading it, and don't forget to read and then review please! Enjoy! :D**

"_Pain is such an uncomfortable feeling that even a tiny amount of it is enough to ruin every enjoyment."_

_- Will Rogers_

"_It's time to pay for your sins, Emily Prentiss" Hallow said, before plunging and shocking her to death._

Emily woke up screaming, dripping of sweats, and panting like she had just ran over a mile. Ambassador Prentiss quickly walked into her daughter's room and asked if she was okay, to which she got a nod. It had now been two months since Reid & Prentiss one year anniversary and things went from good to total shit. Reid knew that Emily has had nightmares about Hallow, and he didn't blame her for it but after she discovered that she was pregnant, things took a turn for the worst in her subconscious mind and this caused a big strain in their marriage, which also led them to temporally separate. Her mother of course told her to come and stay at her penthouse, until things were settled. But from the way things were going in both outside of work and inside the BAU, they weren't making things better for them. She even returned her wedding band and ring to him, through mail and took a leave of absence. Now she had to care for herself by living with her mother, and getting ready to become a single mother. Emily looked up at her mother and told her that it was just another nightmare and that she was going back to sleep.

"I know you don't like when I butt in your bubble Emily, but I think you should go see a psychiatrist"

"Two things mother, one; you are so butting in my bubble and second; I have an appointment tomorrow morning at 11, for an hour session"

"Finally you're listening to me!" she said happily, before letting her daughter go back to sleep.

Emily just sighed, turned her head to look out the window, before she saw the alarm clock and he time on it. It was almost five o'clock in the morning, the time she would usually get up and get ready for work. She sat up, walked up to the window and could see the dark horizon slowly fading into a light shade, telling her that the sun would soon be shinning. Emily put her hands on her slowly growing stomach and was now tearing up. She missed Spencer terribly but she couldn't stop thinking of the last time she saw him, which was the last fight they had before she walked out.

_2 months ago…._

_Emily had ran into the washroom at 3:30 am, and puked into the toilet, while Spencer was fast asleep or so she thought. After she pressed the button to flush, she walked back into their bedroom, only to be angered by the fact that she could tell that her husband was pretending to sleep._

"_Spencer Reid, I know you're not sleeping!" she spat with venom in her voice._

"_Emily… I need my sleep" he sounded annoyed with her._

"_Oh and I don't? You try sleeping, when you feel like emptying your stomach every time you smell or even think about food!"_

"_Can we not get into another useless argument tonight?"_

"_How about you stop acting like a Neanderthal! You don't even bother looking at me anymore; even now you have your turn to me!"_

"_I'm really tired Emily!"_

"_So am I but I still get up and go to work whether I feel like I'm dying or not"_

"_Maybe because you've experienced it…. I didn't mean that Em-" He got up only to see Emily heading out of the door in her nightgown. _

The memory of that night just brought tears to her eyes, but she was soon distracted by the first sunrays and then watched sun rising up. It was very beautiful. That's when she heard her cell phone ringing, walked to her night stand, flipped her phone open and saw that it was her temporally replacement agent/friend, agent Heatly.

"Hey Heatly"

"_Hey Emily, what time do you want me to drop at the location?"_

"Why aren't you saying the name of th-… Spencer's around isn't he?"

"_I'm_ _at your desk, at work and he's just staring at me… you think he'll try to get me pregnant?"_ she teased, making Emily slightly laugh ut also heard Morgan, JJ and Garcia having a slight laugh as well. "_Where and what time, Em?"_

"I'll be in the lobby at nine, is that good?"

"_Yeah, I'll call you if anything comes up okay. Take care for now and I'll smack him around for being an ass, bye!"_ she hung up, leaving a half frustreated and half giggling Emily. She decided to go take a bath, eat, get ready and wait for Heatly in the lobby.

_At the BAU, after Heatly hung up on Emily…. _

"You know Emily is going to smack you upside the head girl right?" Morgan said with a sly grin on his face.

"What's your point Mr. Clean? I'm trying to cheer her up; I could tell by her tone that she had a bad night. I'm also trying to show her that most of us are here for her no matter what" she said while glaring at Reid.

"You don't think I want her back or that I miss her?" he snapped at her.

"You don't try to call her, you don't follow anyone, it's like you're happy to have a big break from her! So yeah that's what I think pretty much! All you do is go home, rest and come back to work, while the rest of us go to check on her and even call her to check up on her!" she retorted, angrily at him.

"Alright, that's enough you two" Rossi walked up to them, "What's going on, and use appropriate language this time" he looked at Heatly.

"I just old him that the way he acts and does, shows that he doesn't want to hear from Emily ever again or even see her, I've told him my facts and points of my argument" she told Rossi, without even blinking once.

"What do you have to say to that Reid?" he asked him.

"I'm giving her space" he retorted to him, while looking at a file.

"Wow, you must be that damn best husband in the world then! I mean you've left her _"space"_ for two mother f-….months. She was lucky that her mother is in town until tonight!"

"She's leaving?" JJ asked.

"… yeah but she has a new place to crash at least"

"Where?" Garcia asked.

"I want to say it but even I don't know"

"Everyone in the conference room, we need to talk about the new budget this year" Hotch told everyone while making his way there.

_In the hotel lobby, 8:59 a.m. …_

Prentiss was about to dial a number on her cell phone, when she saw Heatly walking through the doors of the hotel. After receiving a hug from her mother, Emily walked up and hugged her friend and said that she was about to call her. Heatly rolled her eyes at this, grabbed her bags, said hello to Emily's mother and they were now out of the hotel and to her car. Heatly looked at her phone and stared at Emily.

"You were going to call me at nine O'clock flat? That's not obsessive much, no way" she said in a funny sarcastic tone, getting a light hit on her shoulder from Emily.

"Come on it's going to take an hour to get there and I have to fill out some forms before that and then find a new place to crash"

"I already found you a new place to crash though"

"It can't be someone I don't know, Heatly"

"I know I had dumb moments but I'm not that dumb. You're staying with me and you can't say no" she smirked.

"I don't think it's a good idea Heatly"

"JJ, Morgan and Garcia know where I live, meaning they can pop by and visit you because Reid is afraid of me" after they got in the car, they drove off to the Psychiatrist.

"Why is he afraid of yo- What did you do now?" she sounded annoyed.

"I know I'm evil and blunt but not that evil. I confronted him after I hung up on you and he shut up and refused to talk to me at all. They're coming over tonight for a little shower/party thing and to check up on you because they haven't seen you in two damn months and they miss you dearly"

"Is James okay with it thought?" she asked worriedly.

"Are you kidding me? We both suggested it at the same time, we laughed about it. To be honest we're hoping to sort of see at first hand how being pregnant affects around us… if you know what I mean"

"Oh my god, Congratulation!" Prentiss tried to hug her friend.

"Whoa! Don't cause an accident Emily. But thank you, you're the first friend I've told and I guess I took some of my mood swings on Reid but I've those feelings for a while now"

_Psychiatrist building, 3__rd__ floor, room 305, 10:55 a.m. …_

"Emily Prentiss?" the doctor asked, after opening the door to his room.

"I'll see you on the other side" Heatly said with a chuckle.

"I think you're enjoying this too much" Emily said before the door was shut.

"Have a seat Emily. My name is Dr. Richards, it's nice to meet you"

"I would be happy to meet you as well but under other circumstances though"

"True but I'm here to help you my dear. What seems to be the problem?"

"Well almost two years ago, I was abducted, tortured and almost burnt alive, and I've been having nightmares since" she had tears in her eyes.

"This wouldn't be a surprised my dear"

"They've been getting worst since I found out that I'm pregnant doctor. To the point that I think my marriage is over" Emily was now crying.

"Did he walk out on you?"

"No, I walked out very early in the morning and I haven't seen him since. I even returned my wedding band and ring to him by mail"

"Why though?"

"I guess of what he said that morning. I told him that I still went to work whether I felt like I was dying and he told me that it was because I lived through it. We've been married for over a year and I know my nightmares and morning sickness have been bothering him that much but not to the point he would say something like that"

"How did you two get together?"

"We both work for the behavioral analysis unit. We had an undercover mission that ended badly. Someone had leaked out to the media that there was a FBI agent and I took the blame instead of him, which resulted of me getting beaten. He felt so bad that I had to talk to him on a plane, we held each others hand and even after we let go we couldn't stop smiling and then we dated for almost a year"

"Sounds like you two were meant for each other… but now I want you to tell me about what happened almost two years ago, Emily"

_Noon, psychiatrist building …_

Heatly was doing a crossword puzzle, when she saw Prentiss walk out of the room with red, puffy eyes. The doctor told her to do what they had talked about when she has nightmares and that next time they'll try to think solutions to try and fix Emily and her husband, which would be in two weeks. Emily walked up to Heatly and hugged her.

"What did he give you?" she looked at the doctor.

"You must be Jessie Heatly, it's nice to meet a fair friend of Emily's" he smiled at her.

"Sure doc, but I have one question. What the heck did you give her?"

"She told me some great things about you and I want you to continue what you're doing to help her. I would like you to come with Emily in our nest session which is in two weeks from today"

"As long as you keep it clean doc, I'll come" Emily smacked the back of her head, at what she said.

"Behave, Jessie" she warned her.

"What are you gonna do, Spank me?"

Both Emily and the doctor laughed, before the tow ladies left the building and Heatly drove Emily to her home to get her settled in and get the party ready.

**M: That's the end of chapter one! Review after reading people, please! **


	2. Chapter 2

_**You're Not Alone**_

**M: Hey everyone, Hope you liked Chapter one of the story and now here's chapter two okay. Please read and review!**

"_A relationship, I think, is like a shark, you know? It has to constantly move forward or it dies. And I think what we got on our hands is a dead shark"_

_- Woody Allen_

_12:34 p.m. – Arriving at Jessie and James home …_

James opened the door to let both Emily and Jessie in the house. He decided to play a little joke on Jessie and let her carry all the bags that belonged to Emily. After getting a kick near the groin, James helped his girlfriend carried the bags and showed where Emily would be sleeping. She jumped over a foot backward, when most of her BAU friends shouted "Surprised!". After Jessie and James put the bags down they joined the happy gang.

"I missed you guys so much!" Emily had happy tears in her eyes.

"We've missed you to girl" Morgan gently hugged the pregnant agent.

"Oooh my sweetheart is starting to have a very noticeable bump!" Garcia squealed happily.

"Oh I didn't notice" Morgan teased, getting a light elbow from JJ.

"Come on let's go down stairs and talk, Rossi said he would try to stop by, but only if we have good cigars and liquor to which I told no… so he won't be coming" James was chuckling, while saying this.

"It's not just me being pregnant/reunion party; it's also a congratulation party for Jessie and James!" Prentiss said.

"You're pregnant as well!" Garcia hugged her tightly.

"please don't kill the baby" Jessie teased, while trying to breathe.

_Somewhere in Devil's Lake, North Dakota …_

Michael Burns was running for his life through the forest near Devil's Lake, when he tripped on a tree root, tumble down a cliff, but caught the edge just in time and was now hanging on for his life. That's when he heard footsteps walking closer to where he was.

"Help! Someone please help me! There's a maniac on the loose that's trying to kill me!"

A shadowy looked down on him, with a slight tilt in his head, just starring at him. He pulled out his revolver and fired it right into Michael's forehead and watched him fall all the way to the ground. The UNSUB walked off, whistling a happy tune and left the area.

_Jessie and James place, 8:39 p.m …_

Everyone was having a good laugh, Emily felt all warm and happy inside, but she knew that there was someone missing that would have made the evening even more perfect. Spencer Reid. James was telling one of his infamous dirty jokes, when most of the agent's phone rang, even Prentiss phone was ringing.

"Prentiss"

"Heatly"

"JJ"

"Morgan"

"Garcia"

After they all hung up, they told James that they had a very important case to go to. Jessie then said that it has to be so important that they even called Emily during her leave. She kissed her boyfriend and told him that she was coming back to him as soon as possible, and then everyone was heading to work.

_Quantico, BAU, 9:23 p.m …_

Hotch was reading the file, when he saw Reid and Rossi coming in the conference room first.

"Where are the others?" he asked the two agents.

"They should be here soon Aaron" Rossi told him in a calm tone.

At that moment, the elevator door opened and in came, Morgan, Garcia, JJ, Jessie and Emily, making their way to the conference room, where the other agents were waiting for them. As soon as Reid saw Emily, he was having a panic attack. He sat down and just look at the front screen, making sure that he wouldn't make eye contact with her.

"Thank you for being here Emily, we've missed you" Hotch told her, with a soft smile.

"Someone get a camera because Agent Hotchner is smiling" Jessie teased, making Rossi have a good laugh.

"Okay quiet down children. We have a serious situation on our hands. About 11 hours ago, the Devil's Lake, forest rangers found a hiker that was brutally beaten to death"

"He was mugged right?" JJ asked.

"Who gets mugged in the woods? Winnie the Pooh couldn't get honey from the trees so he mugged a hiker?" Jessie asked. "Sorry hormones"

"It's okay"

"… until they saw that he was shot in the forehead"

"That makes the killing personal. Execution style" Rossi said.

"Why in the woods and this hiker?" Emily asked.

"Was there something missing on the victim?" Morgan asked.

"The victim's wedding band is missing, meaning that he may be hunting down married couple and Devil's lake is known for its romantic sites, hiking and rock climbing" Hotch told everyone. "We're going to continue the briefing on the jet, we leave in 35, so let's get moving" Hotch left the room, leaving everyone else behind.

"Aren't you lucky that you gave your rings back to him now, at least we know the UNSUB won't be coming after you" Morgan teased.

"The hell's wrong with you Morgan?" Reid snapped.

"We better go get your go bag ready Emily" Jessie told her, calmly.

"Yeah I should actually" she got up and walked out of the room with Jessie, Rossi and Garcia, leaving JJ and Morgan with Reid, who looked pissed at Derek right now.

"What the hell was that Morgan?" Reid repeated, with a more angry tone.

"Emily walks back into the BAU and you ignore her completely kid! I'm not good at noticing girl stuff, but even I could tell that Emily missed you and that's how you treat her? She could have called and refused to come but she showed up"

"Morgan's right Spence, don't you want to patch things up with Emily?" JJ asked.

"It's none of your business"

"It is actually. Hotch and Rossi went to a lot of trouble of making sure Strauss didn't break the team up and now you act like the whole thing was a mistake!"

"What if it was!"

Both JJ and Morgan left the room angered at how Reid spat the question. They went to their office, grabbed their go bag and were now heading to the SUV's.

_On the jet, mid-way to devil's Lake …_

Prentiss was on the couch resting, while Jessie and JJ were reading "_Where's Waldo?",_ Morgan, Hotch and Rossi were reading over the file and Reid was pretending to read a map of the geographic area, when he was actually starring at Emily. Everyone jumped, when they heard JJ's phone ringing. She answered it and in a matter of seconds her facial expression changed into something that made everyone question who was on the phone. After she hung up, she rubbed her temple lobes, in a manner that clearly showed that she had gotten bad news about something.

"The forest rangers have just found another body; this one looks like he fell from a high cliff, but the real cause of death in an execution style shot"

"Was there anything missing from the body?" Morgan asked.

"As far as they know, no" was all she said.

"Looks like our UNSUB is moving faster to kill more victim. He's getting a big thrill from what he's doing. We'll have to split up and find information about our killer as quickly as possible before he kills someone else" Hotch told them.

"What do you suggest Hotch?" Morgan asked.

"Reid and I are going to look at the bodies, while you Rossi and JJ question everyone that are involved with the victims, and Jessie and Prentiss are going to look around for clues"

"Do I get Scooby snacks, Freddie?" Jessie asked, with a sly smirk on her face.

Hotch gave her an icy stare, which only made her laugh, "That face doesn't scare me, Hotch, it'll only kill me from laughter, not heart attack", this cause the team to laugh until he told everyone to be serious.

_With Morgan, JJ and Rossi …_

"Jason McGee's home address is here" JJ told the guys, "What are we doing?"

"We're going to ask some harsh/hard question about a possible connection to her husband's murder" Rossi told her bluntly. Morgan knocked on the door, to which opened about a minute after knocking on it. Ms. McGee was crying, and wiping her tears.

"Are you Jason's wife?" Morgan asked, to which she nodded, while sobbing still.

"I'm FBI SSA agent Jennifer Jareau, this is SSA Derek Morgan and SSA David Rossi, and we would like to ask you questions about your late husband, if you don't mind"

Mrs. McGee opened the screen door and let all three agents into her home, before closing both doors, and offering them a place to sit.

_Hotch and Reid …_

When the two of them arrived at the latest crime scene, Hotch noticed that there was something wrong with the corpse. He was arranged to hide the face, making it remorse. He asked to talk with the chief ranger, who came to him about two minutes later.

"I'm the head of the forest rangers, Jared Yale. How can I help you agents?"

"Was the body found like this?"

"Yes why?"

"Usually when a body is found in such a matter, it usually means that the UNSUB felt bad about killing him, and to make sure he doesn't have to look at the face again they put them in these kinds of positions" Reid explained.

"Even though the cause of death was in a execution style, making it a personal matter. But why put it like this when it was a personal matter case? Did you check his fingers for missing rings?" Hotch asked out loud.

"Yeah, we saw a tan line around the fourth finger of his left hand, but I thought he could have lost it when he fell" Jared said.

"No, the UNSUB took the wedding band of Mr. McGee and now from this person" Hotch answered, "The UNSUB has an issue with married men. Indicating that in his past a marriage might have fell apart and seeing these happy men around making him want to take his anger out and then feels bad that he killed an innocent man and puts them in these positions"

"He sounds psychotic"

"That's because he is" Reid answered.

_Jessie and Emily …_

Both agents had followed a normal walking trail, which lead them to where they saw a broken tree root and decided to go down the tumbly hill until they saw the edge of the cliff ahead of them. Jessie then sniffed the air and could still smell the gun power, even Prentiss smelled it.

"This was done not too long ago Emily" Jessie told her.

"Come on let's go tell the others about what we found okay" she said, before they both walked as fast as they could back to the SUV.

As they approached the vehicle, it exploded, sending the two of them into the woods, with burns, cuts, and even some broken bones. Jessie got up and looked for Emily, she found her unconscious and carried her as best as she could back into town. There a bystander gave them a lift to the hospital and was able to contact the team about what had just happened. Someone knew about there where-abouts and was ready to do whatever it took to stop them.

Jessie ignored the doctors orders or staying in bed and went to check on Emily, who was just starting to awaken, when she limped into her room.

"Hey Em" she weakly smiled.

"What happened? Are you okay? The baby!"

"…ow. Listen they did an ultrasound on you and the baby is okay and you're going to be okay. We were very lucky and the team is on their way here right now"

"You think Spencer is going to come?"

"I hope so, if not I think you'll know your answer about fixing things with are possible or not"

Emily looked out the door and saw the team quickly walking down the hall, and had tears going down her cheeks, she just couldn't believe it.

**M: duh duh duuuuhhhhhh! Did Reid come or did he stay somewhere else in the hospital? Find out when I upload the chapter. Night everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**You're Not Alone**_

**M: Hey everyone! I had a crazy day at work and now I am updating chapter 3. Please read and review after reading lol.**

_**~X~**_

"_To love means loving the unlovable. To forgive means pardoning the unpardonable. Faith means believing the unbelievable. Hope means hoping when everything seems hopeless"_

_- Gilbert K. Chesterson_

_**~X~**_

Jessie gently helped Emily sit up, when someone walked into the room. Spencer asked if she was okay, and looked at her with worry in his eyes.

"I'll leave before the nurse comes in with their sedative gun" Jessie joked, while walking out, "See you two later!"

Spencer looked back to where Emily was resting and immediately saw the tears in her eyes. He just couldn't tell if they were painful tears from what had happened or tears of joy that he came to check on her. After he sat by her, he felt hot in the face and couldn't bring himself to look or even talk to her. Emily then thought that he just came to check on the baby and not her, making her lower her head and looked out the window, trying to hold back her tears.

"I… I miss you" he said with a slight shakiness in his voice.

"Then why haven't you tried to call me?"

"I'd dial your number but I just couldn't bring myself to press that last digit, in case you didn't want to talk to me. I'm not a smart man when it comes to women, Emily"

"… I miss you to Spencer. I knew that I needed some time to cool down but I also needed time to get help about the nightmares"

"You still have them? They're getting worse aren't they?"

Emily just nodded and had her head down, to hide her tears. She hated showing her emotions to anyone even Spencer. He then held her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, startling her.

"I do want to work things out Emily"

"I know that"

"How do you know?"

"You came here didn't you?" she gave him a soft smile, before he left something cold in her hand.

She looked and saw that he had pulled one of his magic tricks. She held the wedding band in her hand, before putting it back on the right finger. Spencer couldn't help but smile at her; he then leaned into a soft kiss. What they didn't know was that the UNSUB had come to finish his job when he saw them together. This angered the UNSUB, causing him to Storm off, and accidentally bump into Jessie, who he had recognized.

"I am so sorry miss. Are you okay?" Jessie asked with concern in her voice.

Before she could say anything else, the UNSUB violently pushed her into an empty room, put a damp cloth on her mouth and waited for her to pass out, before putting her in a wheelchair, pushed her to the parking lot, put her in the back seat, and drove off, leaving the hospital grounds.

_**~X~**_

_The rest of the team …_

JJ had gotten two cups of coffee, one for her and one for Jessie, who wasn't suppose to drink caffeine but after what she had been through she could use a nice cup. As soon as she walked in, she saw that the room was empty and there was no sign of her in, so she decided to go to Emily's room and only saw Reid and Emily holding hands and smiling at one another. When they saw JJ at the door they broke apart and a wave of crimson red rushed to their cheeks, making JJ roll her eyes at them.

"Have you two seen Jessie? I have her coffee and she wasn't in her room"

"She left after I came into the room" Spencer told her, with a concern look on his face, which also confused both Emily and JJ. "Why are you two giving me the same confused looks?"

"Well no offense but you two have never seen eye to eye" JJ told him.

"That was at the office though, and there was a reason for it"

"It's going to have to be for later, because we need to find her" JJ left and went to get Hotch and the others.

"Okay Spencer, tell me the story before you get called away" Emily told him.

_**~X~**_

_In the hospital cafeteria …_

"Do you think Reid and Prentiss are talking now?" Morgan asked.

"Well, from the way he wanted to get to the hospital as soon as possible, might have indicated that he does" Rossi gave him a sly smirk.

The guys were enjoying the sort of enjoyable food, when JJ walked in the room at a quick pace. This caused Hotch to raise an eyebrow at her and asked her what the matter was.

"Have you guys seen Jessie?"

"She said that she was going to wait at the door of her room, until you brought the coffee. Have you checked in Emily's room?" Rossi said.

"I was just there, only Emily and Spence were there and he told me that she left when he came into the room"

"Morgan call Garcia and tell her to hack into the hospital's security system and see if Jessie's still in the hospital" Hotch told him, while heading out of the cafeteria. Morgan speed dialed Garcia's number and waited for her to answer.

"_Let's get down to it and dirty_" she said with a small giggle.

"Hey baby girl, I need a favor from you and it's an emergency. We think someone kidnapped Jessie from the hospital"

"_Not another word mon chere, mama's already in and will call you back when I see something_" she then hung up.

_**~X~**_

_With Jessie and the UNSUB …_

Jessie awoken only to see that she was tied up to a chair, with a light in her face, hurting her eyes and she was nauseous from what ever was in the cloth. That's when she heard the door opening, but she could see no one. That's when she heard a something being shot at her, and it hit her straight in the chest. The UNSUB had shoot her with a bean bag, which hurt like hell, and she fell backwards, hitting her head on the hard floor.

"You and that girl survived, which wasn't supposed to happen!"

"Well sooorrrry miss bitchy!"

"I'd watch what I would say if I were you"

"Or else what you'll kill me?"

"No, I'll kill that pregnant friend of yours. Or even her skinny husband!"

That's when Jessie took the matter seriously, and stopped talking. She knew she had to listen to whatever this crazy UNSUB'S orders or else her friends would get hurt because of her immaturity, which she didn't want to go through again.

_**~X~**_

_In the hallway of the hospital …_

Morgan's cell phone rang, while he was talking to both Reid and Emily. When he saw it was Garcia he pressed the answer call button and heard her sassy voice talking away.

"_I got three different feeds that I've just sent to your phones. The first shows Jessie talking to someone, but you only see the back of the person, before you see her being violently pushed into the room and wheeled away minutes later"_

"What's the second feed baby girl?" he asked.

"_That one is from the lobby, showing that the assailant is wearing a black hood, meaning that this might be the UNSUB and he came after both Emily and Jessie but only came for Jessie. But why?_"

"Reid was with her that's why, the UNSUB didn't want to make a scene and seeing Jessie alone made the bastard happy. What else did you catch?"

"_The last feed is in the parking lot, showing him pushing the wheelchair to the car, putting Jessie in the back seat and driving out of the camera frame, still wearing the black hood. I'll try to see if I can get clear view of the license plate okay?"_ she hung up again and went on with her work, while Derek ran to Hotch and the other in the lobby to tell them about what Garcia had found.

_**~X~**_

**M: That's all for chapter 3. Please review after reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**You're Not Alone**_

**M: Hey everyone! Here's Chapter 4.**

"_We cannot imagine life without death, because the entire life rest s on death, otherwise it wouldn't exist"_

_Sorin Cerin_

_With Jessie and The UNSUB …_

Jessie had gotten a bad beating to the face by the UNSUB. The UNSUB was about 5"8 foot, medium long brown hair, one blue eye and one brown eye, white and had a scar that ran from her right temple lobe to the left side of her chin. She glared at her with so much hatred that it confused Jessie about why she would look at her in such a way. She walked up right to her ear.

"Now you're going to tell me about that brunette friend of yours"

At that moment, Jessie spat blood right on her, making the UNSUB cut her on the left cheek bone. She then told Jessie that she would kill the team to get to her.

"Why the hell are you after her?"

"She's me almost a year ago. Pregnant, married, happy! That won't last, he'll try to kill her and the baby"

"Why kill her!"

"She'll die not knowing the pain of betrayal!"

_**~X~**_

_With Spencer and Emily …_

"Tell me what you meant before Spencer?" she asked.

"She encouraged me to call you and every time I would have backed down she would always say that I'll get a digit closer every time. But when I refused to press the call button, she got upset with me and said that this part was all up to me and not her to help and that's when the whole snapping at the office started"

"She did that?"

"She told me not to tell you if I ever did call because it was my choice to press that button and not her"

"She was right though", that's when Emily saw Derek and Rossi at the door, "Did you guys find her?"

"Garcia send us three different feeds indicating that the UNSUB had probably walked by your room, but since Reid was there, he didn't want to make a seen so he tried to leave bumped into Jessie, knocked her out, wheeled her away from the hospital and they drove off. He was wearing a black hood indicating that he knew about the locations of the camera. Hotch is calling for you kid, and he ordered me to stay with Emily until you guys comeback"

"But-"

"That's an order from Hotch kid, don't make me tattle on you man" he told him.

"Go Spencer, I'll be fine okay" she squeezed his hand in reassurance, "I know you'll be back babe"

Spencer kissed her gently and left the room and joined the others, where they looked for any kinds of clues to gather a profile on. When he arrived to the location the others were, they had already started looking for a possible struggle in the Jessie's room. Rossi then notice a small rip in the sheets, indicating that there was a struggle on top of the bed, but from the size of the hole it clearly showed that the struggle didn't last long, but there was no sign of blood.

"A damp cloth would have suffocated her long enough to make her black out" JJ said.

"Meaning that the cloth was meant for Emily?" Reid asked.

"Looks like it" Hotch answered.

_**~X~**_

_2 ½ months ago …_

_Everyone was at their desk working on reports and looking at other files, when they saw an unfamiliar person in the bullpen. Derek Morgan was the first to walk up to the stranger and asked if he could help her with any way._

"_I'm looking for agent Prentiss-Reid. She asked me to be here at ten O'clock in the morning. Do you know where I could find her?"_

_Derek pointed towards the ladies washroom, to which she got the message and decided to wait patiently. JJ then came over and asked her who she was and the reason of her visit at the BAU._

"_I'm SSA Jessie Heatly, agent Prentiss called my office to ask me to replace her while she was going to be on maternity leave"_

"_Nice to meet you, I'm Jennifer Jareau, but my friends call me JJ"_

"_Honor to meet you agent Jareau"_

"_Call me JJ"_

"_I'm SSA Derek Morgan. That hot mama over there is our tech analysis Penelope Garcia, the grouchy man in the office over there is our chief Aaron Hotchner, and that guy with the goatee is SS David Rossi"_

"_What about stretch over there?"_

"_That's SSA Dr. Spencer Reid, Emily's husband"_

"_Cool"_

"_Did you just nickname Spence Stretch?" JJ asked._

"_Yeah. Was that wrong?"_

"_We've just never heard any other agent nickname one another before, especially a replacement"_

"_Well today is the day Mr. Clean" Jessie then walked off and sat in a chair waiting for Emily._

_**~X~**_

_Two weeks after meeting the team …_

_Jessie was fast asleep by James side, when her phone went off, startling both of them awake._

"_Please tell me you don't have a case this early in the morning" James whined._

"_If so I'm calling in sick… It's Emily" Jessie answered her call and heard a sobbing Emily, "Em, what's wrong? …. He what? …Where are you? Okay give me 20 minutes and I'll be there okay? …see ya soon. I'm going to go pick up Emily"_

"_Why what's the matter?"_

"_Spencer said something he really shouldn't have said and she walked out. I'll call her mother, she's in town for a coupled of days maybe she can help"_

"_If they don't kill each other first" he muttered._

"_I'll be back in less than an hour, my phone is on and I heard that" she said before leaving her home._

_After picking up Emily, they drove back to her home only to see ambassador Prentiss at door talking to James. Emily left the car and asked her mother what she was doing here, when her own mother hugged her._

"_James called me a told me that you walked out on Spencer, what happened?"_

"_I don't want to talk about it mother, I just think we need some time apart until we're both ready to talk again"_

"_Makes sense to me" Jessie said, "Ambassador Prentiss, how long can you stay here?"_

"_One to two months. I have a lot of business here in DC"_

"_I'm sure they'll have talked by then" James said._

_**~X~**_

Emily jumped awake, when she heard a gurney being placed harshly against a wall. She sat up and stood on her feet, she needed a drink of water, which was in the washroom. She took a coupled of steps into the washroom, when she heard the door opening and closing.

"Did you guys find any trace of the UNSUB and Jessie?"

"How about you ask this to my face?"

Emily turned and saw the UNSUB standing in front of her. She quickly pinned her to the wall and put the damp cloth to her mouth, until her eyes were shut. The UNSUB had now put Emily on the gurney, covered her with a white sheet, pushed it away, only to hear one of the agent talking on the phone.

"How are you and Henry doing?" JJ asked, "That's good to hear Will, I'll call you when I get the chance okay, right now we're looking for Jessie… I love you too" she then hung up her phone and then suddenly, everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

_**You're Not Alone**_

**M: hey I hope you're enjoying the story. I have no idea since I only got one review. I hope to get more. But anyways I do hope you're enjoying the story and read on people! But don't forget to review!**

"_A friend is someone, who upon seeing another friend in immense pain, would rather be the one experiencing the pain than to have to watch their friend suffer._

_Amanda Grier_

_At the Hospital …_

Derek was heading back from the men's washroom; when he noticed that JJ was missing form her post. He assumed that she went to check on Emily and decided to return to his post, only to see that the room was empty. Derek ran out and called Garcia and told her to check the camera's for anyone looking suspicious.

"_Someone seems draped in a gurney about two minutes ago… oh my god, the person was Emily. They're still in the hospital Derek, it would take about four to five minutes for anyone to leave the hospital, and I'll contact the hospital security and tell them to stay alert"_

Derek then contacted Hotch and told him what had happened, only to get scowled by him.

"_Why weren't you with her! You're job was to keep an eye on her in her room not leave!_" Hotch then hung up on him.

Rossi then hung up his phone and told Spencer and Hotch that JJ wasn't answering her phone. All three men were loosing there patience against the UNSUB, and were now making there way to Emily's room, when they heard JJ's phone ringing. When Rossi and Spencer arrived to where the ring, all they saw was her phone on the ground.

"The UNSUB may be or may not be smarter than we assumed. He must have kept an eye on Emily's room, knocked her out when Morgan left, hid her, bumped into JJ took care of her and is somewhere in the hospital with two federal agents. I don't know if he's insane or just a genius psychopath"

"He pretty much as all of our female agents now" Spencer said.

Derek was on the phone with Garcia and she told him where the UNSUB went with the gurney. That's when Garcia told him that the UNSUB left the gurney by the morgue and left the camera frame.

"Could you see his face?"

"_He was wearing a thick hat, sweet cheeks. I'll try to get an angle from the outside security cameras"_

_**~X~**_

_Outside the hospital …_

She had just revved up the car, drove off the grounds of the hospital, when the security guards were checking every staff and visitors ID and reason for visiting. She smirked, when she heard one of the girls groaning in pain, from the trunk.

After an almost 60 minute drive, she parked the car in the garage, locked every possible escape the agents might try. As soon as she opened the trunk, JJ tried to tackle her but missed, when she was elbowed in the head. She put a hunting knife to her neck and told her to help carry her pregnant friend down to the basement. JJ didn't try anything and listened to her order. Once she opened the door and made them go in, JJ saw a bloody faced Jessie, barely conscious.

"Some girls' night out", Jessie muttered, under her breath.

"Silence!"

"Of the lambs?" she weakly smirked at her, she was provoking her on purpose.

She quickly fired another bean bag at her, but this one broke her nose, sending her backwards yet again, damaging her head more.

"Jessie, please just don't provoke her" JJ said.

"And have her way? She killed married man because her marriage went completely berserk! And she thinks by killing us, she's setting us free from our partners!"

"I told you to shut up!"

"How about that, you go to hell!"

The UNSUB fired another bean bag, right to her ankles, breaking her left one. JJ heard her scream of pain and saw that Emily was waking up, due to the screaming.

"Emily, stay where you are" JJ warned her.

Once she saw where she was, and who was around, she decided to listen to her friend and stayed quiet. That is until she saw Jessie's beaten, bloody face, she shouted at the UNSUB to why she killing peoples partners.

"I was someone like you once upon a time. Then the person that I called my soul mate tried to kill me. He gave me this lovely scar on my face and killed our baby! What did he get? He was found not guilty and walked a free man! He got remarried, and one day I saw him hiking, so I followed him and I killed him! Then I though of all the evil husbands and the wife suffering being with them, so I killed another one but that wasn't enough! Then you came and tried to stop me, when I only found out that the two of you have husbands. Being trapped in something so torturous! I have to set you free without any pain"

"Yeah that doesn't sound crazy at all" Jessie muttered in a sarcastic tone.

"Make her stop!"

"Jessie you're stepping over the line!" Emily warned her.

"I would say I was tipped over"

"Why is she like that? Why are you making fun of the truth!"

"The truth is that you need help! You're not normal!" JJ told her.

"I know that I'm not normal, I've seen the light!"

"Looking at a light bulb doesn't count"

The UNSUB had enough of her attitude and plunged her hunting knife right into her good foot, this time her scream was higher pitch than before. The UNSUB told her that if she ever questioned her again, she would kill her very slowly, to which she didn't respond. She tied Emily and JJ but they had to face a bloody face Jessie instead.

_**~X~**_

_In the SUV …_

Hotch and Derek were heading back to the hotel, while Reid and Rossi were in the other SUV heading back at the forest rangers to find out more clues about the victims and a possible suspect.

Derek tried to hold back his guilt and his tears, while Hotch kept his eyes on the road.

"Why did you leave the room Derek?"

"Emily needed her rest and the toilet she had in her room was too noise so I decided to use the closest men's room, which was down the hall. I told JJ to keep an extra eye on my area, she agreed. When I came back she wasn't there, and I guessed that she went to check on Emily so I walked back and when I saw that neither of them were there I called Garcia"

"At least you acted like an agent. You didn't waste a second later, when you saw that both of them were gone"

"You're just saying that so I don't feel worse than I feel right now" he told his boss.

Spencer was reading the files that Garcia had sent them about the victim's history. The hiker had just gotten married but had two girls from the town pregnant and married one of them.

"Couldn't be her"

"How come?" Reid asked.

"Why kill the hiker and take the wedding band?"

Spencer then found the file on the rock climber, Michael. He had been arrested and was charged on attempted murder towards his first wife. He had successfully killed their child during the second trimester but was found not guilty and she moved out of the town after the trial.

"Do you have her current address?"

"It's a four hour drive from here, 746 colonel Road"

"Then we better head there right now; call Hotch and Derek to tell them what you've found"

Spencer flipped his phone open and called Derek, to tell them about the possible UNSUB. Rebecca Jennings.

_**~X~**_

_At Rebecca's …_

"Why is she keeping you around?" Emily asked.

"What you want me dead? Oh I feel love right here" Jessie rolled her eyes, the best she could.

"That's not what I meant, does she know about the baby?" JJ asked.

"She does now genius" Jessie glared at JJ, when Rebecca stepped into the room.

"Is that why you were being smart with me?"

"I'm always like that actually. Imagine when my hormones kicks in I'll more of a bitch than you"

The sound of a hard slap echoed in the room. Jessie just smirked at her and told her that after the beating she got from her, which felt like a kitten trying to slap. Both Emily and JJ didn't know why she kept provoking her, until it dawned on them. This UNSUB had so much rage for people that treated her like this that Jessie knew that she had to keep pushing her luck. Jessie stopped when Rebecca took out her Revolver and put the barrel on her stomach.

"I'm losing my patience with your idiocy! Now you're going to be quiet!"

Jessie said nothing, even after she left the three agents alone in the room. She just stared at the two agents. All three knew that time was starting to run short, before she would kill them for real.

"Why do you keep asking to get a beating, Jessie!" Emily finally spat.

"She loves to hit pregnant and married women, I'm not letting any of my friends and family get hurt. She told me for every moment I didn't talk, she would tell me where she plunge the knife, which artery to slice open, and I talked back at her and she hasn't lay a anything on either of you and I'll keep it that way"

"Why?" JJ asked, in a whisper.

"That's what friends are for"

**M: That's all for now People, keep on reading, I will update chapter 6 when I get more than 5 reviews. Until then, night everyone.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**You're Not Alone**_

**M: Hey everyone, feeling sicks till but I'm still working on the sequel! Enjoy the next chapter Everyone.**

"_May we never let the things we can't have, or don't have, or shouldn't have, spoil our enjoyment of the things we do have and can have. As we value our happiness, let us not forget it, for one of the greatest lessons in life is learning to be happy without the things we cannot or should not have"_

_Richard L. Evans_

_**~X~**_

_At Rebecca's …_

It was a long, painful night for all three agents, especially agent Heatly. JJ saw the dim light of the morning sun, barely penetrating into the room. Emily was resting her eyes, while Jessie was out cold, from her last beating from Rebecca. Emily woke up from another one of her nightmares, which also woke up Jessie.

"You okay Em?" she asked.

"Another nightmare, it's nothing"

"It is, Emily. What did the doc say?"

"He said to think about the baby"

Both JJ and Jessie smiled, when they notice Emily grinning to the word baby. That's when Rebecca walked in, roughly pushed JJ and Emily to a small table and slammed their plate of food in front of them. While with Jessie she just threw the food at her face, laughing at how she reacted, when the rotten, smelly food hit her face.

"You two eat, while you can" she then slammed the door shut, and they all waited to talk before the echo of the footsteps were upstairs.

"We have to figure out a way to contact the guys" JJ muttered.

"She took my phone and probably yours away, right JJ?" Emily whispered back.

"Mine is in my bra" she told bluntly, "Oh please, like she would even go there, you both know I would bite her hand off, even if she tried"

"But how are you going to contact them?" Emily asked.

"I'll tip myself over and hope for the best", she said before she pushed herself backward, landing roughly on her back and felt the phone slide under her chin. Jessie then used her chin to make the phone land on her right side, used her tongue to flip it open and speed dialed Garcia's number.

"_Jessie! Oh my gosh, are you okay? Where are you? How about JJ and Emily"_

"De-cafe Garcia. Emily and JJ are fine; please try to track our location, before she comes back. And I owe you twenty bucks"

"_Wait, you're telling me that the phone in the bra worked? … super!"_

"Garcia please keep your hot mama voice down, she could have this place wired… Oh crap …. Hur-!" the phone was closed, when Rebecca walked into the room.

"Where did this come from!" She spat at her, after she threw it against the wall, breaking it.

"Would you believe that I can stuff my bra that well?"

Rebecca kicked Jessie hard enough in the face that she was knocked out. She was now dragging her body, still attached to the chair, up the stairs and returned about 10 minutes later.

"Where's Jessie!" Emily ordered.

"We're leaving, so If I were you I would shut up or I'll kill her and her baby now or let her die slowly!" her tone was serious, and full of rage.

_**~X~**_

_At the destination, with the rest of the team …_

Hotch, Derek and members of the SWAT team had covered the rear of the house, while Rossi and Spencer were covering the front. After throwing two tear gas cans into the home, they waited for someone to run out of the house, but no one came. They broke down the door, looked throughout the house, even tore it upside down! That's when Derek's phone was ringing and he quickly answered it, once he saw that it was Garcia.

"What's up baby girl?"

"_Jessie and the others are in deep trouble sugar muffin! She contacted me from her bra phone and was cut off, when the UNSUB saw her! I could only locate the area and that was a one mile radius and there are only 20 houses there"_

"Great job baby girl! Are they okay?"

"_She said Emily and JJ were fine, but something in her voice told me that she got a beating from our UNSUB"_ She held back her tears, but sniffled whenever she thought about the voice Jessie was speaking. She sounded in great pain.

"Listen to me Garcia, you did a great job and I'm proud of you. Now go find a licensed plate for the owner of the house we're at now"

"_Name?"_

"Rebecca Jennings"

"_Okay, let's see what that sick bitch drives… Ha! She drives a 2009 Buick Enclave, color is a shiny dark grey and the licensed plate number is RJ4 EVA"_

"Thanks baby girl, call me if anything comes up okay?"

"Even my blood pressure?"

"Ha ha ha ha! Even your blood pressure baby girl" he then hung up his phone and alerted Hotch and the rest of the team about Rebecca Jennings.

"Where else would she go?" Rossi asked.

"It's actually obvious but hard to determine her pin point location though" Spencer said.

"The forest, It's the only place where she could hide and it would take hours or even days to find them!" Derek almost snapped.

"Then we better alert the forest rangers and get anyone to that knows these woods to help find the exact location" Hotch said to everyone, while quickly walking to the SUV's.

_**~X~**_

_Somewhere with Rebecca …_

Both Emily and JJ were now blindfolded, by their kidnapper, while she was driving in her car.

"Jessie? …. Jessie are you awake?" JJ tapped her foot around, until she hit a certain someone's broken ankle.

"STOP THAT!" she snapped, "Why is it so dark in here?"

"We're blindfolded" Emily answered.

"Hey psycho chick, where are we going?"

"You're grave, if you must know"

"Actually a simple, shut up would have done it, because you just ruin the surprise for me" she retorted.

She slammed on the brake so fast, that Jessie smashed her face against the back of a seat, with Emily and JJ slamming into her. Rebecca then drove on and up a rough road making her way to rockiest place of the forest.

After arriving, she made all three walk into a cavern, which had lots of water in it, made them sit in it, which rose up to their upper torso. Rebecca slide a special metal door shut and walked away, leaving all three of them alone.

"Well… there is a positive thing out of this" Jessie told the two others.

"What's that?" JJ asked,

"We don't have to look for a washroom, we just have to pretend that we're kids in a pool" She smirked, weakly.

"Why do you always have to say something like this?" Emily was annoyed, her hormones were kicking in.

"Because I want to cheer JJ up, before my hormones kick in and she'll be stuck with two bitchy prego's and one psycho bitch!"

"She had a point here Emily"

"I just want to get out of here"

"Oh my god, I feel the same way, we must be connected" Jessie was being a smart ass as usual.

She had always given her opinion whether it was needed or not. She had nicknames for everyone on the team. She called Derek Mr. Clean, for Spencer it was Stretch, JJ was blondie, Rossi was grandpa, Hotch was Grinch, which she made the mistake of calling him that on the first day they met, she called Garcia hot mama, due to their bond of dirty jokes, and she nicknamed Emily, Em. No one knew why but this nine teen years old, IQ of 191, smart mouth kid always brought the team out of their dark days. No one knew why, but it was as if she was born to help put away criminals, while cheering those around her without feeling any bit of sadness. Even now, in this critical situation, she was still opening her mouth towards anyone that deserved that smart mouth smirk of hers and words.

_**~X~**_

_With Garcia …_

Penelope was doing more digging on Rebecca, when he phone rang and the ID revealed to be James, checking up on the team and his pregnant fiancée, Jessie. She pressed the button and tried to hide nay indication that something was wrong.

"_Hey Penelope, how is the investigation going?"_

"Having some difficulty but working on them right now"

"_What's wrong, Please tell me Penelope"_

"The UNSUB kidnapped Emily, JJ and Jessie and we have no idea where they are, but we're certain that they're somewhere in the forest that is very huge and would probably take days to find them"

"…_WHAT! I'm heading over there now"_

"You can't James!"

"_This is my fiancée, you're talking about! My soul mate, we've been together since we were 15, I'm coming over and that's final!"_ James then hung up and ran to his car.

"Wow… I can so see the hotness Jessie was talking about, when he gets angry! .. Right focus on finding more information to find my friends!"

_**~X~**_

_In the cavern …_

All three agents where starting to feel so weak that they could barely stay awake. That's when Jessie have had enough of it and kept trying to break to chain, when the sound of something being stretched was heard.

"AAH!" Jessie was struck by a sling shot right to the head.

"I'm going to take you three inside for now; I don't want any of you to die yet"

No one said a thing, not even Jessie. She was too weak to out up a fight right now, All she could think was to find a way for her friends to get out of there and find the others before it was too late for all of them.

_**~X~**_

**M: That's all for chapter 6. I'll try to update chapter 7 tomorrow everyone. Night!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**You're Not Alone**_

**M: Hey everyone! Here's chapter seven! **

"_The fates lead the willing, and drag the unwilling"_

_Seneca_

_**~X~**_

_Inside the cabin …_

Jessie's breath had a weird hitch that both Emily and JJ noticed throughout the night. They were about to ask what was wrong, when she started shivering violently, causing both women to try to get to there friend.

"Jessie you have to stay with us"

"….."

When they didn't get a response from her, JJ kicked her shoe towards her. The black shoe landed right on her bloody foot and they got no response from her.

"Jessie please wake up…. JESSIE!"

"Emily calm down" JJ tried to hold back her tears.

That's when Rebecca walked into the room, saw the lifeless Jessie on the cold wooden floor, and dragged her out of the room. They waited and waited, until they heard a big thud hit the floor and heavy footsteps were slowly making their way towards the room they were in. Once the steps stopped, the door opened and in fell Jessie who had the keys for the cuffs and chains.

"We thought…" JJ started before being cut off by Jessie.

"You're paying for my foot, for that shoe trick by the way"

She dragged herself towards them, unlocked what needed to be unlocked, JJ then helped carried Jessie by putting one arm around her neck, while Prentiss made sure where Rebecca was, only to see that had gotten one of Jessie's infamous hits in the face. All three made their way out of the house, and towards the vehicle, when it blew up! All three went flying. Emily's left arm had broken, while JJ had some bruising and cuts, but Jessie's leg was on fire. Both girl quickly put it out and carried their friend into the woods to try and get away from Rebecca.

_**~X~**_

_In the woods …_

The forest rangers, some of the town's people, and the team saw the smoke of the explosions. It showed that they had a long way to go before reaching that specific area.

"From the way the smokes location looks like, there's a road that leads there. It'll take us about 20 – 30 minutes to drive there at a fast speed" the chief rangers told them.

"Then we better start now, while your team looks in these woods in case they escaped through the woods" Hotch said, while running towards the SUV, along with the team and the chief of rangers.

When they arrived at the location of the smoke, they saw that the car they had been looking for had exploded. They quickly ran into the cabin and saw a tiny amount of blood on the wooden floor, to which Morgan gathered some swap of. Rossi and the chief saw the cavern and decided to go check things out inside. As soon as they saw the metal gate door and the water beyond it, they called the team over. The chief went in and said that it deeps but not deep enough to drown a person by sitting in it.

"That means that they're still out there"

"Rossi, I think I found something that would interest you and everyone else"

"What's that Morgan?"

"Two revolver and one hunting bow and arrows are missing from a special case. I think they escaped and she went hunting after them, like she did with her other victims"

"It's all about the thrill of the hunt, huh?" Hotch said.

_**~X~**_

_At Quantico …_

Kevin guided James to Garcia's work room and opened the door to let him in. As soon as he entered the room, Penelope told him that right now wasn't a good time to relieve stress, thinking it was Kevin.

"I love you Penelope, but I'm asking Jessie to marry me instead"

"I'm so sorry James, I thought it was Kevin. I told you not to come"

"This is Jessie we're talking about! She means the world to me and so does our baby"

"Sit down sweety pie, but you have to shut up and let me work my magic here"

"As long as you can help them find the others, I'll let you do anything"

"Hmm, I'm going to have to tell Derek about a possible competition over raising my blood pressure here" she teased.

_**~X~**_

_With the ladies …_

Jessie woke up to the pain in her leg. Emily covered her mouth, and told her that they were possibly being hunted by Rebecca. She glared at Emily, before she removed her hand.

"Why didn't we take the road back?"

"The woods were closer" JJ told her.

"Yeah but it's fatter, while the road is like Reid's body, long and freakin' skinny!"

"We have t be very quiet and careful. We all know that she's going to be armed and dangerous"

"Yes Elmer"

"We have to keep moving, now"

That's when Jessie felt the great amount of pain in her burnt leg. She asked what happened; they politely and secretly told her that another car exploded except this one led her leg on fire.

"Why are my legs getting the beatings today?" She asked.

"What about your face?" Emily asked.

"I thought she always looked like that" JJ retorted.

Jessie glared at her and told her that right now they had to focus on getting away from Rebecca, making JJ snap at her.

"How come you can be smart and neither of us can't!"

"Keep your voice down" Emily hissed, under her voice.

"As of right now you're both carrying a dead weight. Me! Meaning if one keeps an eye on me, the other is very vulnerable to get shot or taken down without any of us knowing, until we hear that thud hit the ground" Jessie was serious.

"She's right JJ, and I'm not taking her side, I'm thinking in a realistic matter"

"That's why you both have to leave me behind" Jessie ordered them to do.

At that moment all three stood there in silence, no one was moving or saying one word. All they did was looking at one another, and then Emily pulled onto JJ's arm and told her that they had to get moving, while they were ahead. Jessie told her to get moving and that she would see them later, and with that both of them walked off leaving Jessie all alone in the woods.

_**~X~**_

_At the cabin …_

Once everyone was geared up, they divided into two teams, the first team is the searchers and the rest are long distance shooters, incase something goes down bad when they interfere in the UNSUB, Rebecca Jennings. The team of course was part of team one, while the rest were from the department. As soon as they entered the woodland, they knew that there was a timer for all three agents' lives.

Both Rossi and Derek noticed how agitated Reid was and they understood why. It had been almost two years since Hallow's kidnapping of Emily and now she was taken away yet again but this time five lives were at stake, without thinking about the families that are involved with their agent's lives, including their own.

"Reid, you wanna talk man?" Derek asked.

"She wasn't alone, you know. The nightmares. I have them every night as well and her being pregnant didn't help her and it didn't make me feel more relax. Did you know that it was Jessie's idea to refer my psychiatrist to Emily's mom?"

"She's a smart girl" he answered, with a sly smirk on his face.

"She gave me and I presume Emily a big kick in the butt, to make sure we made the rest of our way to fix our marriage"

"Did you know that she's expecting as well?"

"I guessed when she said the word hormones in the conference room. I just want to find Emily and everyone else, and stop Rebecca Jennings before she arms any of them"


	8. Chapter 8

_**You're Not Alone**_

**M: Yo everyone! Here's chapter 8!**

"_That is the whole secret of successful fighting. Get your enemy at a disadvantage; and never, on any account, fight him on equal terms"_

_- George Bernard Shaw_

_**~X~**_

_In the woodland …_

Rebecca had finally caught up with both Emily and JJ. That's when it hit her that the third girl wasn't with them. She re-traced her steps and looked to see where the third, smart mouth could be right now. After a while she went back and continued trailing the two others, until she settled for the night.

Emily was now disoriented and was about to collapse, when JJ helped her sit on the cold, damp ground. They had no food, no water, and worse of all; they had no way to keep each other warm. They huddled close to one another, and made sure that they had an open eye and ear to the noise of the forest.

"What do you think happened to Jessie?" JJ asked.

"She probably went on a different path"

"You don't think she's dead?"

"… No, she's not the kind to just wait and die; she's a fighter just like us"

They lay back to back, looking out in the woods and the shinning stars above them. Emily was already fast asleep and JJ stayed awake that whole night, making sure that when the sun would rise they had to start running again.

_**~X~**_

_On the rockiest part of the woods …_

Jessie had fallen and fell down a bumpy cliff; she had climbed her way back up a ledge and was now looking out to see any types of movements in the woods. There was none, indicating that Rebecca was after Emily and JJ. What she didn't know was that she was actually not too far from where Rebecca was. She was about to continue her way, when the sound of a Revolver being fired was heard and from the noise it made, it wasn't too far from her. She still stood up and painfully made her way to where she heard the shot, only to see from afar, JJ and Emily running away and looking back. She quickly knew that Rebecca was on their trail and that she had to do something to distract her from them. As soon as she reached another ledge, Jessie saw Rebecca aiming her arrow towards one of her friend and colleague. That's when she picked up a fairly but too heavy rock, threw it as far as she could and waited to see what would happen next.

_**~X~**_

_With Emily and JJ …_

As soon as the sound of the Revolver was fired at them, Emily and JJ both rolled away from one another and ran the same directions. Rebecca was now aiming her arrow towards Emily, and was about to release it, when something hard and heavy like, hit her back, damaging some ribs pretty bad. This cause her to scream getting both Prentiss and JJ's attention, as they looked up, when they thought they had saw something or even someone disappearing over the ledge. They both quickly forgot about the mysterious event and continued to make their way in the woods.

Rebecca, stood on her two feet, picked up her bow and arrow, before looking up the Rockies. She knew that someone had threw that rock on her to stop from killing her preys and she knew exactly who. She decided to take a break from chasing the two others and went up to finish off the smart mouth girl that was waiting for her.

Both Emily and JJ saw a small river and quickly knelt down and drank with their hands in the water. It might have tasted a little nasty but they really needed something to quench their thirst and help them keep moving through the heat of the day, knowing that they would probably spend another night in these woods.

"What do you think happened?" JJ asked.

"Either the guys found us or we both have the same guardian angel"

"Don't you mean devil" she retorted, with a sly grin on her face that even made Prentiss smile a little.

"She's a devil alright, but when it comes to friends and family, she becomes more of a guardian angel, than a little devil brat"

"That's true. I guess we better get moving before she catches up with us again"

_**~X~**_

_With the rest of the team …_

As soon as everyone else heard the thundering sound of a Revolver being fired in the forest, everyone was on high alert and getting ready to be in a firing fight with the UNSUB Rebecca Jennings. All they found after passing by the Rockies was blood. One of the police officers took a sample of the blood, told another cop to take it to the lab and get it analyzed and to see whose blood it belonged. This concerned everyone on the team, knowing that there was a ¾ chance that this blood belonged to one of their agents and ¼ belonged to Rebecca. Spencer and Rossi made their way down first seeing three different set of footsteps heading in one direction, West-west-South, which would also lead them to the highway in a matter of hours.

"I recognize JJ's shoe prints here, and this one has to belong to Emily, but I don't recognize the third print, which I'm pretty sure belong to Rebecca" a tracker told them.

"What about Jessie, the third agent?" Hotch asked.

"There's no fourth track sir, I'm sorry"

_**~X~**_

_When the sun was setting, with Emily and JJ …_

The two agents decided that tonight was the best time to rest up and leave before the sun rose, giving them a head start. Rebecca had set up camp as well and was keeping an eye on the two of them, she was covered in blood. Some belong to her but the rest belonged to Jessie. That's when she realized that tonight had to be their last night, she would kill them while they were resting and would shoot them with the Revolver.

After a number of hours, she knew that the two of them would be sleeping soundly, so she slowly made her way to where they were, slowly raising and aiming the barrel at them. That's when JJ told Emily to wake up and they both move out of the way, when the trigger was pulled and the bullet flew out of the barrel of the gun. But JJ was hit in the leg. Rebecca stood over Emily and told her that she was actually doing her a favor by taking her away from pain, regret and other emotion that would make her wish that she had never gotten married. Emily shut her eyes tight, waiting for it to come to an end, while hearing JJ telling her to run. The trigger was pulled but the bullet never made it to Emily or JJ. When she opened her eyes, she saw that someone had made her hand turn to her and fired the Revolver right into her. After the body collapsed onto the cold dirty ground, the agents saw a bloody Jessie looking blankly pass them. That's when JJ saw that the bullet had gone through both women. The barrel had been place right by the heart.

"JESSIE!"

Jessie slowly fell onto her knees and let herself fall to the ground, where both ladies practically ran to. Emily rolled her onto her back and told her that what she had done was not only reckless but stupid, selfish and irresponsible. She just smirked, while looking at her.

"I'd rather…. Ask….for…pardon…. then…permission"

"You idiot, what about the baby" JJ had tears in her eyes.

"I'm only… three weeks pregnant…"

"You know what she means Jessie, don't be a smart ass" Emily snapped.

"If I could… I'd slap you both… for being a pain… in the ass" She smirked at them.

They did everything they could to make her stay awake, during the rest of the night and part of the day, until they heard dogs barking in the distant, startling JJ, who's had bad experience with dogs in the past. That's when they saw Morgan, Reid, Hotch and Rossi running to the scene and stood in shock, at what they saw in front of them. Rossi called the department to tell them to send in paramedics for the three injured and dehydrated agents. Spencer ran up to Emily and hugged her tightly, telling her that he loved her and that he wouldn't let her leave his sight as long as he lived.

"Wow… imagine what he'll…. Do to me" Jessie weakly looked at the sky.

"Hang on Jessie, help is on the way" Morgan told her, while calling Garcia.

"_Did you find them!"_

"We did, Emily has bruises, cuts and some minor injuries. JJ was shot in the leg and has the same kind of minor injuries that Emily has"

"_What about Jessie? Derek you have to tell me"_ James told him.

"She has critical injuries, including a clean shot, through the chest by the heart. We're still waiting for the paramedics to arrive while carrying them out of the nearest road"

"…"

"_Derek, please keep us posted, I'll take care of James and you'll take care of Jessie"_

"I will baby girl"


	9. Chapter 9

_**You're Not Alone**_

**M: Hey everyone! Here's chapter 9, don't forget to R&R please**

"For the strength of the Pack is the Wolf, and the strength of the Wolf is the Pack"

_Rudyard Kipling_

_**~X~**_

_In ambulance #2, heading towards the general hospital …_

Spencer was in the same Ambulance Emily was, while the paramedics did every available test to see if any bones were crack or even fractured, while the other one check on the baby. Spencer never let go of her hand, he held onto it and would give a slight squeeze once in a while to reassure her, when it was actually trying to reassure himself. She looked at him with worry in her eyes, and then told him that she loved him.

"I love you too Emily, I'm sorry about that night. I didn't mean anything I said"

"I forgave you a long time ago; I guess I was just waiting to see if I would have heard it over the phone or in person"

_**~X~**_

_When all three ambulances arrive at the general hospital …_

JJ was taken to a small operating room, so that they could remove the bullet, stitch what needed stitching and would have a joint room with Emily, who also was getting stitched up and getting an ultrasound to check on the baby. Jessie on the other hand needed at least two different kinds of surgeries. The rest of the team were divided, Derek kept an eye on Jessie, while Rossi and Hotch were with JJ and Spencer stayed with Emily, especially through the ultrasound, where they found out that the baby was okay and well. The doctor then ask Emily to sit in a wheelchair and that a nurse or even her husband would wheel her to her room, which was room 205.

JJ was already on her side of the room resting, when they both came in and saw Hotch and Rossi smiling at them

"How are you two doing?"

"We're okay and so is the baby" Emily answered.

"That's good to hear" Rossi smirked.

All they could do now is to wait, until they get news from Derek. Everyone was fast asleep. The three guys were sleeping is uncomfortable chairs, while Emily and JJ were resting in not so comfortable beds, but better than sleeping in a chair. The door of the room opened and in walked Derek Morgan looking dead tired. Hotch opened one eye and stared at him in a way that Morgan knew what he meant.

"She's in ICU. The doctor said that she's going to need a coupled of weeks maybe even months before returning to work. There's just one thing that pisses me off Hotch"

"How come she got the worst injuries out of the three of them? I think you already know the answer to that Derek, you just don't want to believe it" she slightly smirked.

The next day the team visited Jessie who was still very groggy from her open heart surgery. Her eyes wee half opened, when she saw a familiar brunette at the entrance of her room.

"Am I crazy… or did you get shorter than normal?"

"Yes, you are crazy but I'm in a wheelchair until the doctors give me the okay to walk again"

Jessie held back her laughter, due to her sensitive chest. That's when she asked Emily to check her chart to see if something was missing or had disappeared, which Emily knew what she was talking about. Spencer pulled the chart and flipped it onto the correct page and put it in her visual view and heard a relief but teary sigh.

"The baby's still alive"

"She's strong just like her mother" said a familiar deep voice.

They turned around and saw Garcia, JJ, Will, Henry, Hotch, Jack, Rossi, Morgan and the last person stood out from all of the agents, James. They were all outside of the room looking and smiling at the courageous and daring agent. That's when Hotch turned on his "You're in trouble" facial expression, getting a "oh shit" look from Jessie's. He walked up next to her and told her that what she had done could have jeopardized not only her life but the life of the baby, James and everyone else on the team, and told her that if she ever does something like this again he would have to suspend her for a month worth of paycheck, to make sure it never happened again.

"You got it, Jessie?" He asked her.

"Yes Mr. Grinch" she retorted with a sly grin on her face.

"Come on it's a celebration, not a meeting in Strauss office" Rossi declared.

That's when the nurse walked in and told them that there were too many people in the patient's room and told them that only one at a time could visit. James stayed with her until she had the doctor's permission to leave hospital ground and recover at home, which was almost two weeks later,

_**~X~**_

_One month passed, when Jessie and James arrived at Reid and Emily's home …_

"You didn't call them?" she almost snapped at him, while getting out of their vehicle, with her cane.

"They knew that we were stopping by today, why should I call?"

"Did you tell them what time linguini for brain?" she snapped at him.

James never replied, before opening the door.

"OH SHIT!" James yelped, scaring the naked couple in the staircase.

"That's why I told you to call them, you baboon! They're a horny couple that are expecting as well!" she pointed out, truthfully.

"Okay, okay I get your point!" James snapped.

"WOULD YOU TWO CLOSE THE DAMN DOOR?" Emily yelled while getting dressed, along with Spencer.

"You had better not have looked at her, James Carlson Gregory" she glared at him; he knew that the hormones were kicking hard today.

"I was too busy answering your question, but the noise was enough to tell me that something was going on" he answered.

Emily got sick and tired of the wide open door and shut it close and told them why they didn't call before arriving.

"I knew you two were expecting us today so we came when we were ready and when Jessie found out she gave me shit for it"

"No offense James, but next time actually listen to your wife" Reid told him while trying not to laugh.

"Actually we came here for a reason… me and Jessie are separated"


	10. Chapter 10

_**You're Not Alone**_

**M: Heeeeeeerrrrrrrrreeee'sssss Chapter 10!... and yes I am hyper! :D**

"_If a relationship is to evolve, It must go through a series of endings"_

_Lisa Moriyama_

_**~X~**_

_At Emily and Spencer's home …_

"Actually we came here for a reason … me and Jessie have separated" James told bluntly.

"What, why?" both she and Spencer looked so confused.

"I got a job offer across the sta-"

"That's the small part, the real reason is that we can't stand on another anymore and I ca-" Jessie told them.

"But you two have been together since Jessie was 15 and you were 18. You two are mea-"

"I caught James in bed with another girl!" she shouted out of anger towards him.

Both Spencer and Emily glared at the guy and asked him four W's and the one H question, making him stand up and leave the room, only to be followed by Emily, who was Prego pissed off!

"You don't find her attractive anymore, is that it?"

"No…"

"Was it because you two haven't been "_close_" the last little while that you felt like you had to do this?"

"No… We had an argument, I went out for a walk, ended up at local karaoke bar, took a coupled of drinks, and that's all I remember, until I woke up hearing Jessie's voice screeching at me. We agreed to take a break and when we saw that everything was going well for us, while we were separated, we decide to stay apart"

"What about your child, huh?"

"I'll just be a weekend dad, that's all" He said before heading out of the house and leaving with his car, before taking out Jessie's suitcase and leaving them on the pavement of the parking lot.

Jessie flipped her cell opened and called for a cab, while Spencer walked over to calm Emily. She sneaked out and waited patiently for the cab to come, when she heard familiar footsteps slowly walking to where she was standing.

"Where do you think you're going?" Spencer asked her, with concern in his voice.

"A place called none of your business"

"Sounds boring and lonely"

"Here's my cab, see ya at work Reid" She quickly out her two suitcases in the trunk, before entering the vehicle and leaving her friend's home.

As soon as Spencer walked back into his home, he saw that Emily was on the phone, talking to either Garcia or even JJ so that they could go after Jessie and cheer her up.

_**~X~**_

_3 weeks later, in the ER of the hospital in Quantico …_

The team was sitting and waiting in the visitor's hallway, until they saw the doctor walking down a long corridor. They could see that she had bad news to tell them, when she stopped in front of them. The female doctor looked right into Hotch's eyes and told him that Jessie's wound was more serious than they had thought and due to the huge amount of blood loss and the area the bullet had penetrated, the baby didn't make it. Garcia overheard what the female surgeon had told her boss, and gasped with tears in her eyes.

_5 hours earlier, at the BAU …_

_Jessie had gotten a ride to work from Spencer and Emily. She was about to walk through the doors, when the sound of .35 was fired. Emily moved her friend out of the line of fire, when she felt her hand wet. She lifted her hand towards her and saw that it was Jessie's' blood on her hand. Spencer was already in the bullpen and had helped Derek to shoot down the shooter. JJ and Garcia were returning from the tech room, when they saw both Emily and Jessie covered in blood, not knowing whose blood it belonged to._

"_Oh my god, I'm calling the paramedics!" Garcia shouted, while running to JJ's office to dial 911._

"_Jessie stay with me!" Emily ordered._

_Present time at the hospital…_

"What is it Penelope?" JJ asked.

"The doctor just informed me that Jessie's injury was more serious than they had thought and due to the blood loss and area of where she was shot…. The baby didn't make it" He told the entire team.

Everyone heads went down and were trying to register the news that they had jus received from their chief. Garcia was the first to ask when they could go see her; the doctor told them that Jessie had refused any kind of visitors. That's when Rossi pulled out his FBI badge and told her that they had to question Jessie prior to the shooting, since no agent was present when the shooting went down in their building, which was a lie. The doctor nodded and showed them her room and left them to their questioning.

They walked into the room and saw a wide awake, and pissed off Jessie, glaring at them. They knew that she wanted to be left alone to grieve the lost of her baby.

"Get out"

"We want to make sure you're okay" Emily said, with lots of concern in her voice.

"Well I'm not! I just lost my baby, and I lost my fiancée for good!" she had tears in her eyes that were now going down her cheeks. No one had ever seen Jessie Heatly cry.

"We're sorry about what happened, if we had knew about you three coming up the elevator, I would have made sure that someone would have stopped all three of you form coming up here" Hotch told her, with sadness in his eyes.

"Just get out, all of you GET OUT!", the team didn't object to her and left her alone.

_**~X~**_

_Reid and Emily's home, 11:38 PM …_

Spencer was breathless, after lying next to his wife, pulling the white sheet towards them, and holding her close to him.

"Better, now?" he asked her in a whisper, while catching his breath.

"… I want to, 'cause it was amazing, but no I'm not better" her eyes were now watery has she felt her husband's hug tightened around her, in a reassuring matter.

"We just need to give her some space, and then we'll make sure nothing happens to her. Even asking her to move in with us for a while"

"You would let her move in?" Emily turned onto her other side to face him.

"She's done so much for us that we can at least bet here for herm when she's been there for the both of us Em" he lightly kissed her on her smooth lips.

When morning rose, both of them stopped by the hospital and left a note for Jessie, when she would wake up later in the morning. As they were leaving they saw Garcia and Kevin walking towards the emergency exit.

"Hey Kevin, Penelope!" Spencer almost shouted.

"Hey, you two, what are you lovebirds doing here?" Garcia asked.

"We left Jessie a note telling her that she's moving in with us, once she's able to leave the hospital boundaries" Spencer explained.

"Oh… really?" Kevin asked.

"Why?"

"Well, maybe that little bun in the oven there might make her go into an even bigger depression than she is now and we know you two want to repay her for what she's done for the both of you. But maybe you two should avoid her until the baby is born" Garcia suggested.

"We were going to make her the godmother of our child" Emily said to Garcia, "Do you think we should reconsider Spencer?"

"No, but when I do think about the fact that we're expecting and the trauma she has to face, we should leave her alone until she wants to face the both of us again" he told her.

All four left the hospital and drove to the BAU, got a case and then were packing for another crime solving mission.

_**~X~**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**You're Not Alone**_

**M: Hey everyone! Here's chapter 11!**

"_The more anger towards the past you carry in your heart, the less capable you are of loving in the present"_

_Babara De Angelis_

_**~X~**_

_At the Quantico General hospital, room 303 …_

Jessie had woken up to the sound of a gurney being parked roughly against a near by wall. Once her eyes had adjusted to the lighting of the sun, Jessie saw a small envelope on her little stand, reached for it and read it, after seeing it was from both Spencer and Emily.

"_Hey Jessie,_

_I know this might sound forward, but we would appreciate if you would come and move in with both Emily and I. We won't take no for an answer especially when the shooter broke out._

_See you when we come back,_

_Spencer and Emily Prentiss-Reid"_

Jessie crumpled the note and threw it right into the trashcan, before getting up, took out a pair of jeans, and a T-shirt. She then left her room and the hospital grounds.

_**~X~**_

_In Miami, Florida, where the team have just arrested a child molester and saved six years old Janine…_

Emily was now holding Janine in her arms, while the rest of the team made sure that 39 year old, child molester, Hank Deltore was put in the police car of the Miami Dade Police and was now being taken to his awaiting Jail cell.

"How's Janine?" JJ asked Emily.

"She's in shock, but she'll make it. Come on sweetheart, we're going to find your mommy and daddy okay?"

The little girl nodded and held onto Prentiss as tight as she could. Rossi, Morgan and Hotch were securing the area and gathering any evidence against Mr. Deltore, while Reid had just finished looking through the house for possible corpse or other kidnapped children.

"Reid!" he heard Morgan shout, "You've got a call from Garcia. It's about Jessie; she's missing from the hospital"

As soon as Emily heard this, she immediately thought about what had happened a month ago and asked JJ to see what had happened to their friend/co-worker.

"What happened at the hospital Garcia?"

"_The security camera's shows that she just got up got dressed and left the grounds. She looked pissed off Reid"_

"I think you were right about the note. Get an APB on her and keep us posted on any signs of where she might be heading okay?"

"_Already on it sugar"_ she said before hanging up.

_**~X~**_

_On the BAU jet, four hours later …_

Garcia had appeared on Morgan's laptop and told them that there was a sighting of Jessie, on a motorcycle, heading west and out of town. That's when Hotch told her to get the police to go after her and take her back to Quantico. At first everyone was against the idea until Rossi explained to them that it was the only reason to catch her and get her to explain her outburst. Garcia told them that two police vehicles were already on her tail and then logged off.

Emily was trying to get her mind off of the subject by trying to read. That's when Spencer sat in the seat that was facing her and used his left hand to put the book she was holding in her hand onto her lap and told her that everything was going to be okay. Emily didn't reply, she just stood up and walked away, with lots of guilt in her eyes. She blamed herself for Jessie's outburst and sat away from everyone. He respected her wish to be alone and left her that way until they landed, to which he never left her side. That's when the team heard Hotch's phone ringing, to which he answered, only getting the news from Garcia that the vehicles had lost Jessie's trail.

"Tell me where they last saw her and we'll be there soon" he said out loud, alerting the rest of the team.

_**~X~**_

_After Jessie parks the motorcycle on the side of a bar she walks in …_

She had just walked into one of the toughest bars in Quantico, called "The Rusty Anchor". After she sat in one of the darkest tables in the bar, a male bartender walked up to her and asked her what she wanted to drink.

"A Bud Light and keep it in the bottle"

"Tough day?"

"Tough month…" she looked at his name tag, "Mark"

"Don't let the alcohol help you"

"I'm staying at the motel across the road for the night. I just need a drink after the day I had" she slightly smirked at him.

"Then a Bud Light it is" he smiled at her before going to get her order.

_**~X~**_

_When the team arrives at the location where Jessie was last seen …_

Rossi saw one of the officers that had pursued Jessie and asked him to say what happened for them to have lost her trail.

"You see that broken rail over there? Well that crazy bitch, drove through that and flew onto another intersection and didn't fell off or anything!"

"That "_bitch"_ is a federal agent that in under a lot of pressure and may have gone into a breakdown! She's done nothing against the law to get a name like that, so you better show respect towards her and the rest of her teammates… and I happen to be one of them" he bluntly told the officer, who then backed off and left the scene, "Looks like we're going to need to split up. Hotch and I are going to go left of the intersection, Morgan and JJ are going to go right, Emily and Reid are going straight and check every motel on the way!"

They all got into the SUV's and drove off.

_**~X~**_

_An hour later, at the Rusty Anchor …_

After paying her bill and tipped Mark and walked out only to see a familiar black SUV across the road. She quickly got the bike ready, which had been refilled and drove off, only to have caught the two agent's attention and they both got into the vehicle and drove after her.

"We're going down Route 180 heading towards the highway, while pursuing Jessie Heatly" said the agent that was in the passengers' seat.

The two other SUV's were now heading towards the highway hoping to get a chance to corner Jessie and take her back to Quantico.

Meanwhile, the pursuing SUV was only five feet away from the motorcycle, when a sudden left turn was made and she was now heading away from the highway and into a forest trail. The two agents did a rough left turn and continued to pursue after her. No matter how close they kept getting to her, she would always find a way to cut them off and drive even further away from them.

"We're on a forest trail heading south of the highway"

"There's only two ways out, one is by a park and the second trail leads to a cliff"

"I can't believe I'm saying this but we'll have to send her off of the bike"

The driver literally put the pedal to the medal and was able to slam the back tire, sending her into the air and she landed right by the edge of a cliff by a rushing river. Has she looked up, she saw the bike fly right into her and both fell into the rushing river, as both Reid and Prentiss ran towards her. Emily dialed 911, while Reid called up Hotch and told him what had just happened.

**M: Please review people! How do you think this should affect Reid and Prentiss, Did Jessie survive and if she did where is she going? Wait until the next chapter is updated!**


	12. Chapter 12

_**You're Not Alone**_

**M: Chapter 12, is here fanfictioners!**

"W_e must combine the toughness of the serpent with the softness of the dove, a tough mind and a tender heart"_

_Martin Luther King Jr._

_**~X~**_

_At the edge of the cliff, three hours after Jessie fell off…_

The search and rescue people, along with some of the county policemen were still looking as far as they could for Jessie Heatly. The rest of the team were ordered to stand aside for now, but that didn't stop them to question Reid and Prentiss.

"Okay now we need to figure out the stressor to her behavior" Hotch stared at both Reid and Prentiss, "What did you write in the letter?"

"I wrote that we wanted her to move in, once she was cleared to leave the grounds of the hospital and that the shooter had broke out"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO WRITE THAT, DAMNIT SPENCER!" Emily snapped, at that moment.

"I didn't think she would snap and go roll off a cliff, which is thanks to your driving!"

"That's enough you two!" Hotch barked at them.

"That could have bothered her but not to this point. There has to be something else that she would have to kept to herself and drove her to do this" JJ said.

"You mean drive off like she was an UNSUB?" Derek asked her.

"JJ's right though, Jessie's the type to deal things her way but she would never act this way" Rossi said while he was dialing Garcia's number.

"_Pease tell me you've found her and her still beating heart"_

"We haven't but that doesn't mean she's dead Garcia. I need you to do me a favor"

"_Well someone told you that I'm flexible right?"_ she teased, as usual.

"I want you to work with Emily when she arrives at the BAU. She's too emotionally involved with Jessie. It'd be like if you or even JJ had fell off that cliff, you know?"

"_I understand sir and I'll keep that birdy in her cage"_ she told him, before hanging up.

"I'll drive Emily back to the bureau" he told Hotch, while the rest of the team overheard him.

"Why only me, why not Lollipop man over there?" Emily asked with the betrayal in her eyes and voice.

"Lollipop man?" Spencer muttered to himself.

"You're four to five months pregnant and stress can cause you to have a miscarriage and at your age…" Rossi stopped, when he saw Agent Prentiss going into the nearest SUV.

"Just shut up and let's leave" was all she said.

"I think you should have been more… concern Dave" Hotch told him.

"I was Aaron. Sometimes we need to be honest to the point that it would hurt someone, to make them see why we're asking them to do something or to stay in safety" Rossi retorted with a grin, before going into the driver's seat and drove off with Emily towards the bureau.

_**~X~**_

_12 miles away from the cliff, six and a half miles north-north- east from the nearest road…_

Jessie was alive but injured by both the fall and the bike that had hit her face. Her right eye had been hit by one of the handles, which caused her loss of vision in and lots of bleeding, while her ribs suffered many fractures, due to the height and speed of landing in the rushing river, and cranial damage, when her head violently hit a submerge rock. She tore a part of her shirt, untied her belt to which she strapped around her head, while using the torn fabric to withhold the bleeding.

"I know where you are, Alexander Jennings" she told herself before continuing her journey to find the shooter"

_**~X~**_

_In Garcia's tech room, at the bureau…_

It had been three hours since Emily has arrived into the technician analyst room, and she was completely annoyed that the team and Spencer were heading back, not because they didn't find Jessie but the fact that they had to go somewhere else, due to another case. Tech goddess Penelope Garcia saw that anger in her prego friend eyes and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Want me to go in the conference room instead of you?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'll just look around to see any medical files on Jessie that could explain her behavior, if that's okay with you?"

"Sure sweetness!" while Garcia pulled out her medical file. Emily couldn't help but notice a "_You've got 1 unread email"_ box, "See ya son sweet cheek!"

"See ya Garcia" Emily told her while pretending to be reading the file.

As soon as the door was shut, Prentiss clicked on the box and read the message. The message read that there was a unknown person that hacked into the security systems in a asylum in the morning of when Jessie disappeared. After reading the message she contacted the manager and asked what was hacked and if anyone had seen the hacker.

"_The files that were hacked was a case that had been overruled about a month ago. An old patient of mine named Alexander J. was released about two weeks ago and his files were hacked into"_ the manager told her.

"Why was he there for and how long?"

"_He saw his sister killed in front of him almost two months ago and he showed great progress, no outburst, followed every procedure to be helped back on his feet. Why does this matter agent Prentiss?"_

"I'm asking you this because yesterday morning one of our agents's had a possible breakdown that lead to her possible death and this might be related to your old patient. She might have tried to get to your old patient before the hacker did"

"_I'm sorry to hear this agent Prentiss, I truly am"_

"Can you describe the hacker for me?"

"_It was a female with short black hair, brown eyes, looked about 5''10, 130 pounds, blue jeans and a t-shirt. Is that enough agent Prentiss?"_

"It's more than enough Mr. Samuels. Now what's Alexander's last name?"

"_Jennings, Alexander Jennings, he now resides near the location of where his sister was killed, it would be an 45 minutes plane trip but if you take a vehicle you would be there in less than three hours""_

"Okay, thank you for your time Mr. Samuels"

"_It's no trouble agent Prentiss. Have a pleasant day"_ he then hung up.

Emily grabbed her gun and badge before leaving the room but this time she used another way to leave and this was by going down the stairs. She walked down carefully not only because it would show that she was leaving without permission but the fact that she had to be careful of the baby as well but once she made it to the garage, she got into her own car and drove off towards Alexander Jenning's residence, which she had gotten from Garcia's computer but had forgotten to close, before leaving. But now she was driving towards where she knew Jessie would be heading if she was alive and arrest him before he would go after anyone else like JJ, while ignoring the fact that she was on the hit list as well.

_**~X~**_

_On the SUV's, about 40 minutes after the conference meeting, the team is heading towards a shooting that happened exactly a day before Jessie's shooting and there was a report of another shooting…_

Hotch sat in his usual chair and watched everyone reading the case file, knowing that they wanted to forget the case and go look for Emily. He was about to ask everyone their opinion on the UNSUB, when Derek's mobile phone, knowing it was Garcia.

"What do you have baby girl?" he asked.

"_I still can't believe Emily disappeared on us! I've checked the video feed in the building and the parking garage only to see that she left in her own car. I also saw that she forgot to close two things"_

"What are they?"

"_Well the first one is a case file on Alexander Jennings"_

"Jennings? As in a relative or next of kin of Rebecca Jennings?" Rossi asked.

"_Alexander Jamie Jennings is her Half brother on his father's side, who beat him senseless everyday until he mysteriously fell off the roof of his home and landed on an electric that pierced him through the head. That's just ewie! But the second thing that I found is that she opened an email that reported a hacker in an asylum, I've sent the number of the manager to your phones"_

"Good work Garcia, but now what about the case we're on now?" Hotch asked.

"_There was only one survivor, her name is Elizabeth Gibbins and she is located at the general hospital, and that's another five minutes drive away from the police station you're heading to right now"_

"Thanks for the information Garcia, and keep us posted on both the case and Emily's whereabouts"

"Don't forget any reports on Jessie as well" JJ added.

When the team arrived at the hospital, they were guided to Elizabeth Gibbins room were they awaited her permission for Hotch and Rossi to walk in and question her. They were discussing possible MOs' when they heard a feminine voice telling them that they could come in. The rest of the team left and went to the police station where they awaited the return of their teammates, but still looked at the clues and videos of the shooting at the coffee shop.

_**~X~**_

**M: Sorry it took so long to update, I was having a case of writer's block but I should have chapter 13 up by tomorrow.**


	13. Chapter 13

_**You're Not Alone**_

**M: Hey everyone now here comes lucky chapter 13! R&R!**

"_Before you embark on a journey of revenge, dig two graves"_

_Confucius_

_**~X~**_

_On the road towards Alexander Jennings' home, in a Ford truck…_

Jessie had gotten a ride from a farmer that had recognized her from the case before she was kidnapped by Rebecca Jennings. He was taking her to the nearest hospital, when she asked him to stop right away so she could continue on her own, to which the driver reluctantly agreed to drive her towards Rebecca's first home, also where the team first headed when her, JJ and Emily were taken hostage.

"I still think I should be taken you to the hospital miss" he told her.

"You've heard of men falling into a rushing river and survive right? Well have you ever heard of a women surviving?"

"No I haven't and don't think it's because I'm being sexist here"

"I wasn't but in most cases when a male survive it was due to planning a women death, not an accident. In Canada there was a case maybe over 50 years ago that a native women was murdered in a rushing river by her lover and he survived but laid low. But then again that was reported as a myth. But I can reassure you that my fall was an accident due to the motorcycle vehicle I rode flew into me, slamming the handle in my eye, I've probably fractured and broken most of my ribs, and my cranial is open, but here's the _'holy shit holy shit'_ part. I'm still walking and fighting my injuries to make sure I arrive where I need to be"

"You won't make it even two steps out, before someone alerts the medics!"

"That's where you come in. I'm pretty sure I lost my badge, gun and wallet in the river but I swear that I'll repay you"

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you hunt in the season?"

"Yes but what does your journey have to do with this?"

"So would you carry your hunting knife in your truck, a thick coat, and some first AID kit somewhere?"

"Of course I would!"

"Then stop the truck here, I'll need that coat of yours, I'll use your first AID kit to fix myself as best as possible and I'm borrowing your hunting knife in a matter of self defense"

"What's waiting for you at the end of your journey agent?"

"I need you to drive me as close to Alexander Jennings area as you can and then drive off looking like you took a wrong turn. It's a matter of federal duty and I can't say anything more and if you don't want to do this just say so and I'll leave your vehicle and make my way there on my own"

"I'll drop you at the intersection, that's about nine miles from his home, which is also near the rockies and cliff are"

_**~X~**_

_At a local diner, another hour away from the town where Rebecca Jennings had committed murders and kidnappings…_

Emily's vision was blurry before she stopped at a diner, she needed something to drink. Even though she wasn't suppose to, she drank coffee, paid her tab and left in her car. She speed dialed Garcia's number and waited for her to answer.

"_Emily where the hell are you! The team and I have their heads up to hell worried about you! Are you okay and what's going in that profiler head of yours!"_

"DC Garcia, I'm sure you know that I used your computer to find out some things about the hacking but you won't believe who I found out the hacker was"

"_Who was it, Emily?"_

"The manager of the asylum, Mr. Samuels identified the hacker as Jessie Heatly. The place is four blocks east from the hospital; he saw her go inside the building, hacked the system and got the files on Alexander I need you to do two favors for me"

"_What are they?"_

"I need you to find a photograph of Alexander Jennings and the photograph of the shooter through the security video at the bureau and see if they match"

"_What are you trying to conclude Emily?"_

"I think Jessie is going after Jennings not only because he killed her baby but the fact that she knew that he was after JJ and me. Because of the death of his sister, to which the doctor confirmed to me that he witnessed"

"_You do know that also explains how she knew what he looked like and only needed the info of his current location for him to get his medication delivered right?"_

"She's making the case more personal than she needs due to the fact that he probably shot those by-standers at the mall, because of what she did. She blames herself and she's going to finish it. Now I need for you to get his latest address to me so that I can stop her or at least stop the both of them"

"_Not on your own and in your condition Emily_"

"It's either having a bigger chance of having both alive and one goes to death row for his crimes or the bigger chances of having both dead or even one dead and the other going after JJ and me… or worse having Jessie put on death row for killing someone in a personal matter"

"_Fine! I'm sending you the address to your phone now but don't think I'm not contacting the others after this chat"_

"I wouldn't be surprised at that Garcia, that would be so unlike you not to warn the others about a friend in possible great danger" she smirked at that moment, without knowing that Garcia was also smirking as well.

"_Find our iron Amazon warrior and I'll let you know if the shooter and Jennings guy are the same"_ She then hung up.

Emily then closed her phone after losing the signal for anyone to contact her. She drove over the speed limit to make sure she would get to the town in time to ask the locals about a possible injured agent and about Rebecca Jennings, sibling.

_**~X~**_

_With the team at the coffee shop, looking at the crime scene and at the possible evidence, when JJ's phone rang…_

"What's up Garcia"

"_Hold onto your undies everyone!"_

"Um, okay, what do you got?"

"_I've checked with the report about the hacking at the asylum, that happened about 25 minutes after Jessie disappeared from the hospital_"

"Wait are you saying that Jessie was the hacker at the asylum?" at the mention of that, the team dropped what they were doing and gathered around JJ and told her to put Garcia on the phone.

"_I got two confirmations that it was her, the first came from Emily about 10 minutes ago and the second came from Mr. Samuels, the manager of the files at the asylum"_

"You talked to Emily, where is she!" Reid asked in a demanding tone.

"_This is where it gets dark but interesting, Emily asked me to match up the video of the shooter in the bureau to a photograph of Alexander Jennings… they're identical in the same way, Jennings is out on revenge with the death of his sister to which he witnessed and set out to get JJ, Emily and Jessie. He knew we would investigate a shooting and when one of the three of you would be close enough, he'd pull out a hidden one and try to shoot all three of you, even if it meant dying"_

"So he killed enough by-stander for us to interfere, but when he heard that one of the agents that he had on his revenge list was still living, he broke out, took his anger out at the coffee shop, maybe to even distract us from his so that he could finish his job at the hospital" Morgan explained.

"And when he heard on the news about the fall she had, he must have left the area until he felt ready to kill the rest of us or wait until we figure out and he would use his area to hunt the rest of us down" Spencer said aloud.

"_He might be sick but he is a smart son of a bitch_"

"How far are we from Jennings home?" Rossi asked.

"_It would take five hours by car and about an hour by jet"_

"Then we're taking the jet, we're heading there now. Garcia, you call the jet pilot and tell them the coordinates of the airport, and send us Jennings address, while I'll call the local sheriff and to tell him to be ready for us when we arrive and to keep an eye out on Prentiss and to take in protective care" Hotch ordered.

"_Already on it sir! You should really thank Emily for this, I would have figured it out but not for another couple or hours and it might have been too late by then"_

"He'll keep that in mind Garcia. Great job and try to contact Emily when you can to tell her the plan"

"_She'll just go on ahead you know plus…"_

What it is?"

"_Do you think Jessie's alive?_"

"If you would have seen what Emily and I have seen when we were kidnapped Penelope, you would say no matter what people told you that she was alive"

"_Then I know she's alive, we just have to find her and we peobably know where she's heading_"

JJ agreed, told Garcia to keep up the good work and then hung up, after she closed her door and the SUV's drove off towards the airstrip.

_**~X~**_

_Once the farmer dropped Jessie at the location they had agreed upon…_

After stepping out of the truck, Jessie hid the hunting knife in the back of her jeans, covered it with the thick coat, covered her head with the hood and thanked the driver before closing the door and was now walking towards the address she had found in the computer she had hacked into at the asylum.

**M: Hoped you enjoyed Chapter 13, I'll update ASAP on Chapter 14 okay =D**


	14. Chapter 14

_**You're Not Alone**_

**M: Hey fanfictioners! Here's Chapter 14 as promised!**

"_You'll never find peace of mind until you listen to your heart"_

_George Michael_

_**~X~**_

_In Alexander Jennings' home…_

He sat in his lazy boy chair, keeping his shotgun on his lap, while he properly cleaned his Hunting knife and listened to the radio, humming to the music. He then put the shot gun away but put his hunting knife back into its sheath, which was attached to his right ankle. Alex then wandered into his garage and pulled out a sniper rifle M/91-30, put it in a regular gym bag, got into his truck and used a hidden trail to get into town.

_**~X~**_

_Somewhere in the town, 20 minutes after Emily arrived…_

Emily walked out of the hospital lobby, after she found out that no Jane doe or even anyone resembling like Jessie was brought here, meaning she was either still on her way, dead, but she refused to believe so, or is heading straight to Jennings' residence. Emily knew that she would need medical attention as soon as possible, which also meant that she could also be in one of the four clinics in the town. After getting inside of her vehicle, the bullet shots penetrated the back of her window and out of her windshield, missing her head by a foot. She knew that it was a warning or just a warm up shot, but she still didn't take any chances. She revved up the motor and drove into the parking garage of the hospital, only to bump into the nurse that had taken care of her the last time she was admitted in.

"Ah, agent Prentiss, good to see you again! How are you and the baby doing?"

"Could be better, but I need to borrow your vehicle for federal reasons"

"I would gladly obliged but I need to make a medical deliver to Alexander Jennings home and give him his anti depressants"

"That's the suspect that the bureau is after"

"What are you talking about?"

"There was a shooter at the bureau too long ago and there was a match that confirmed that it was Jennings, trying to kill me and two other agents. If you don't believe me, just look at the glass of my car"

The nurse turned her head to where Prentiss was pointing and saw the two bullet holes, before her jaw opened in shock. She roughly swallowed the saliva in her mouth before handing the small deliver box, jacket and keys to her and told her to be careful, not just because of the baby but for her own safety as well. Emily nodded, thanked her and then got into the vehicle and left the premises heading towards the address that Garcia had sent her earlier.

_**~X~**_

_On the Jet, T-minus 20 minutes before landing …_

Hotch accessed the webcam chat so that they could see and talk to their tech analyst Garcia.

"What do you have for us Garcia?" he said while reading a map to plan an assault for the surroundings of Alexander Jennings home.

"You might need to look away from your color paper boss. We have a huge problem"

"Talk to us baby girl" Derek told her.

"A local nurse at the general hospital reported to have not only seen Emily but gave her jacket, medicine deliver box, that was meant to be delivered at Jennings home and the vehicle, but that's not the worse part"

"How can it get any worse than Emily going to meet death face to face" Spencer muttered.

"Spence, she's doing her job to tell us what she knows. Don't take it out on her" JJ scowled him.

"The nurse saw two bullet holes in Emily's window that entered from the back and exited the front windshield. He knows she's here and she's heading towards him right now, but there is some good news about timing"

"What's that mama?"

"It takes up to 20 to 35 minutes to get there and where you guys land it takes 10 minutes max! Meaning you'll have a great timing on arresting him on the spot!"

"That's great work Garcia and good information, keep us posted if you hear any signs of Jessie… good or bad" Hotch told her.

"I will sir… wait a milli-second here" she said out loud, "I just got an email related to a sighting 20 miles out of the location you guys are headed, that was reported about… three hours ago"

"Don't keep us on suspense Garcia" Rossi told her.

"Right, sorry. The sighting was that of a local farmer that told the local sheriff about a badly wounded agent that had worked on the Rebecca Jennings case, hitched a ride with him and dropped her off about nine, ten miles away from Alexander's residence and was walking in that direction"

"It has to be her!" JJ exclaimed.

"How bad were her wounds and were they described?"

"Um, yes they were sir. She had strapped her belt with a torn clothe under a certain spot of her head, very heavy breathing, and heavy bleeding right eye. But it also says that they pulled over, he got out his first AID kit, she treated herself as best as she could, put on his hunting coat and took his hunting knife as a self defense weapon, to where she was heading"

"She's going to confront Jennings on her own, in her current condition?" Rossi concluded.

"That's suicide!" Spencer said.

"Why would she care, right?" Hotch answered.

"That's cold Hotch"

"No he's right, she lost her fiancée due to unfaithfulness, and lost her child… she doesn't care if she lives or dies. All that matters to her are that Alexander Jennings gets what he deserves" Rossi explained.

"She would never kill him!" Garcia almost shouted.

"She's been through so much in her whole lifetime that maybe those were her last straw… maybe she had a psychotic break? We don't know but we know that two of our agents need our help and we're going to do what we have to do to protect them" Hotch look right at the camera, to show Garcia that he was being sincere.

"That's what she did for Emily and I, when Rebecca kidnapped us. Whenever Rebecca would even think or attempt to lay a finger on us, she wouldn't stop antagonizing her, even if it meant death by beating. We owe her more than we want to admit" JJ said with tears in her eyes.

"She would have smacked you upside the head for that, you know? Owing someone, I mean. She never believed in that. To her it was ones decision to do something that meant something to someone no matter the cost. We're like a family to her and now we're going to go and do what Jessie does best"

"Get down and dirty?" Garcia answered.

"That's right baby girl, get down and dirty" he told her, with a huge grin on his face.

_**~X~**_

_At Alexander's residence, after he returned from his failed attempt at killing Emily Prentiss…_

After shutting all of the lights off in his home, Jennings patiently waited for his medicine, when he heard one of the alarm systems that he had set in the very back of his property had been set off, he went to check while carrying a shotgun.

When he arrived at the back he saw that a hidden Bear trap had been set off by a field mouse that was still alive… well before he stepped on it and killed it. With a now satisfied grin on his face, he was returning inside his home, when he heard a very high painful cry near his home. He slowly made his way and saw that agent Prentiss had walked into another hidden bear trap that he had installed.

"Well, well agent Prentiss, looks like you did take the nurses vehicle to find me" he smirked.

He then hit her on the temple lobe with the handle of the shot gun and knocked her out, due to her high screams of pain. Jennings opened the trap, dragged her into his home, locked all doors, and closed all of the curtains.

Prentiss awoken about a quarter of an hour later, only to see that she was strapped to Jennings bed, she tried to break to rope or even loosen them as best she could but every attempt was a fail. That's when she saw Alexander walk into the room, starring at her like she was a well cook piece of meat just waiting to be eaten, which she hated. He slowly walked up to her, laying his hands on her foot, stroking it but it didn't stop there. As he got closer to her face, his hand rose higher to her thigh, still stroking her leg. But when Jennings stroked her cheek, she bit his hand until she drew blood and then let go, making him not only angrier but more determined to kill her on the spot, which she realized was a mistake to have bitten him.

"You bitch, I'll teach you to m-", and then the window of his room broke from the outside and in came Jessie.

She quickly plunged the hunting knife into his upper thigh, before she elbowed him right between the eyes breaking his nose and fell head first knocking him out for at least a couple of minutes. Emily saw the anger in Jessie's eyes, while she used the bloody knife to free her pregnant friend/co-worker.

"So far you're proving to have a pregnant brain! I'm not your husband, Epncer is and he should be doing this stuff!"

"That was sexist! A girl can save a guy!" they were already arguing.

"So far I've been saving your ass since I've known you and that's been less than four months"

"Well you're the heroine type"

"No I'm the hero type"

"Heroine is the female word for hero"

"Makes me sound like a druggy, I'm sticking to hero"

"Well you're stuck with me for life like Clark and Lois"

"You make it sound like marriage…. Oh please tell me I'm not the father cause I'm never hugging you again" she smirked, being the smart mouth she is.

"I'm glad you're safe too"

"Let's get you out of here before he wakes up and makes a move on you or worse"

Both girls were out on the front porch, when Jessie was shot by the rifle in the butt. She quickly stood and both agents ran as fast as they could across the road and down a hill towards a corn field.

**M: Hey! I'll update ASAP that I come back from a small weekend get away kk. Night everyone… or morning!**


	15. Chapter 15

_**You're Not Alone**_

**M: Hey Everyone! I still have sometime before I leave! Remember to R&R please =D**

"_To the query, ''What is a friend?'' his reply was ''A single soul dwelling in two bodies__.__"_

_Aristotle_

_**~X~**_

_In the corn field…_

As soon as both women quietly and carefully sat onto the ground, Emily glared at Jessie, which confused her, until she saw that Emily had stared at the bandage earlier.

"I know, I know I'm a idiot but I had to stop him before he killed anymore bystanders or worse you or JJ" they were both talking in a whisper.

"How bad is it?"

"I see two of you and nothing beyond you. And I can only see with one eye"

"The only reason I'm not killing you right now is because there's someone out there that wants both of us and JJ dead"

"And the fact that I saved you from being raped" she retorted, "At least you know you wouldn't get pregnant"

"You haven't changed at all"

"Emily, it's me. Like you said I'm stuck with you guys" she smirked.

Both women got up and continued there way through the field when, Prentiss felt a huge weight on her left shoulder. She looked back and saw Jessie had passed from lack of blood, and that Jennings stood right behind them.

_**~X~**_

_When the SWAT team and other vehicles arrive at the residence…_

The team had walked into the home of not only their shooter but the avenger Rebecca's death. Morgan and JJ were going around back, when he stopped a bloody Bear trap and alerted the team.

"He knew we were coming and looks like he got someone"

"You don't think that… Emily stepped and was taken away right?"

"We can't keep this out as a possible reason why he left his premises JJ"

"Hey guys I found three sets of tracks leading across the road!" Spencer shouted out.

When the team arrived they examined seize and weight differences telling them which shoe print belong to which person. Spencer immediately knew Emily's print, but saw that one print was deeper than the other, telling him that she was wounded, but what made him think of was how she was hurt.

"JJ and I found a bloody bear trap near the back" Morgan told him, "Looks like she stepped in it after all"

"Well we know the bigger tracks belong to our UNSUB, Alexander Jennings, but what about the third set of tracks?" Rossi asked.

"From what I can see is that the unknown victim helped Emily out got hurt and Emily ended up helping instead adding more pressure on her foot and looks like they went down that hill… which leads to a corn field" Morgan answered, with anger in his voice.

"Get the dogs ready, get your weapons loaded, because we know this guy isn't going down easily, he'll die by police suicide" Hotch told everyone on his team and the SWAT team.

_**~X~**_

_One mile out of the field, by a rushing river that was full of pointy rocks sticking out, where Jennings has just tied both women's legs and hands together…_

Emily was wide awake, but her mouth was taped shut, she noticed that Jennings was afraid to be near her, maybe it was due to the fact he felt like he had to kill a pregnant women, but he wasn't afraid to lay a finger on Jessie. He had beaten her senseless to the point that Emily thought that she had lost vision in her other eye. He was now cleaning his bloody fist, giving the chance for her to check on her friend and future godmother of her child.

"Jessie? Look at me and tell me what facial expression I'm making" she asked her friend to do. Jessie looked straight at her and told her that she had to stop tearing up and to stop asking dumb orders, to which made Prentiss smile a little.

Jennings then pulled out his hunting knife and the hunting knife Jessie had borrowed from the farmer, slammed one into a dead animal he had poached form another farm, and threw the other at Emily's direction but missed her by a foot at least.

"I like pregnant women, you know" he said, while looking straight at her, "There's just something about a pregnant women that just turns me on" he was now making his way to her, while unzipping his jeans. He quickly placed the knife to her neck, positioned himself all while staring out away from her.

"Back away from agent Prentiss, you sick son of a bitch!" Morgan snapped, while aiming his gun towards Jennings head.

The team had finally caught up with them but the fight was just beginning.

**M: Here you go fanfictioners! I hope you like the chapter and I will update when I get back into the city again okay? Sorry it was sort of short but the best part is coming!**


	16. Chapter 16

_**You're Not Alone**_

**M: Hey Fanfictioners! Thank you for the reviews and now here's a chapter you've been waiting to read… that's right it's chapter 16! …I am hyper again!**

"_You must be willing to risk everything to really express it all"_

_John Cassavetes_

_**~X~**_

_Near the rushing river and by the corn field, the team arrived just in time to stop Jennings from getting any further with Emily but she now has the sharp blade of a hunting knife on her throat, with the UNSUB positioned in a inappropriate manner over her…_

"Back away from agent Prentiss, you sick son of a bitch!" Morgan snapped, while aiming his gun towards Jennings head.

"Take another step or even try to pull that trigger and I make sure your agent and the baby die!" he was dead serious.

Morgan stooped dead in his tracks and showed Jennings that he was listening to him, which brought a satisfying grin on his face. That's when he heard a grunting sound, turn to see what the noise was about when he was aggressively tackled onto the edge of the rocks and was carried into the aggressive river. The team and SWAT unit rushed to Prentiss who was crying out of shock of the current situation, while JJ and Morgan tried to rescue the heroic tackler that was holding onto an outstanding rock. Rossi tossed a rope a couple of yards away from her, so that it would not only go around the rock but also around her, giving a higher percentage of holding on and being taken back onto the land.

"JESSIE GRAB ONTO THE ROPE!" Morgan shouted.

Without another second wasted, she grabbed onto the rope, quickly wrapped it around her wrist and let the others pull her in.

"You are one crazy girl you know that?" Morgan told her, after putting a blanket on her.

"How do you think I got hired for this job?" she retorted, with her infamous devil smirk, "What about Emily?"

All four walked back to where there friend was. The paramedics had finally reached them and they were checking on both Emily and the baby. Hotch told Reid to stay with her, while he went to check on Jessie.

"How badly injured are you?"

"List or story?" she asked.

"I'll take the list… save the story after the drama is over" he smirked.

"I have a slight cranial fracture on the top left on my head, multiple fractures and broken ribs, motorcycle handle badly damaged my right eye and here's the fun part… I was shot in the right cheek of my ass"

All agents did their best to hold back their snickering and laugh upon seeing Jessie's serious face about being shot in the buttocks. The paramedic came over and asked Jessie to tell her all of her injuries, which caused the team to burst out laughing.

"Is one of the paramedics a male?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well go warn him that there's going to be a full moon in the ambulance very soon"

"Jessie" Hotch gave her a stern look.

"Hey maybe I'll get the ambulance with a moon roof huh?" she smirked before being helped to her ambulance.

"She's a crazy one, you know Hotch" JJ told him, while trying to sound serious.

"It wouldn't be Jessie if she wasn't crazy like she is" he retorted, "Now let's go check on Prentiss, Reid and then Jessie"

"I just got a call from Garcia, she's just arrived at the general hospital and is waiting for us in the waiting room with killer coffee and she does mean it in a literal form" Reid told them, when they approached him.

All agents got into the SUVs, after walking back through the corn field and let the sheriff and his deputies to find Jennings body.

_**~X~**_

_35 minutes of driving later, they arrive at the hospital and are waiting to see when they could go see both Emily and Spencer…_

Garcia had finally calmed down form hysterical laughing, after JJ told her about Jessie getting not only shot in the buttock, but what she had told the paramedic lady. Rossi was staring out of the window, deep in thought and that also caught both Morgan and Hotch attentions.

"What are you thinking about Dave?" Aaron asked.

"I was thinking that her life went from happy days to drag me to hell, and she still smiles and opens that smart mouth of hers" he answered.

"Sometimes humor is a cure to everything. I mean she fell from a cliff and made a long journey for a fight she knew a life would be spared and another would be pushing up daisies! Plus the bonus of seeing a good friend in harms way, would drain anyone out to depression but she fought on a revenge that would have included her possibly doing time" Morgan told him.

"Excuse me mister hotmess but are you telling me that Jessie might be arrested for saving our little Emily and the baby she's carrying?" Garcia overheard them and interfered, "I will not have this! I will mess computer evidence until they release her on false charges!"

"Easy there baby girl, I was saying that what happened to Emily wasn't fair but it did save her from being arrested and doing time, due to the fact that she was originally going to find Jennings for the fact that he killed her child" he defended himself.

"…Or maybe it was the opposite" Hotch told everyone, "I think she was heading there so that he could kill the one that killed his sister and leave Emily and JJ alone"

"But the farmer that picked her up said that she took a hunting knife" Rossi objected, before getting glares from both Garcia and JJ.

"Actually Hotch is half right" Reid said, spooking everyone, "Jessie went there not only to die but to somehow put a frame that he took her there and she used something to defend herself to make a stronger case"

"Even smarter than we thought" Morgan said,

"She has the IQ of 190 monsieur chocolat"

"There she goes with the "_Voulez vous couchez_" stuff to me again" he teased.

"How's Emily?" JJ asked.

"Her and the baby are okay but if we hadn't arrived when we did the baby and Emily wouldn't have made it" he admitted to the team, which didn't pleased him to say out loud.

"So looks like everything that happened was all based on luck huh?" JJ assumed.

"Remember my motto my sweet Barbie girl, things happen for a reason" she smiled.

"Heatly, Jessie?" the doctor asked.

They all gathered around the male surgeon, who told them that Jessie was going to be okay but that she would have to off the field from now on due to the fact the she lost her right eye and they've replaced it with a glass one instead and she will be in a special cast for the next month or so. He then pointed where her room was and left to his next patient.

"I'll join you guys in a moment I just have to go check on Emily" Reid said before heading off towards his wife room.

_**~X~**_

_In Jessie's room, where Emily wheeled herself to without anyone seeing her…_

"Reid went to check on you in your room missy! He's going to have hissy fit again!" Garcia gasped, when she saw her friend there talking to Jessie, "and by the way Jessie nice butt cast"

"I know I can finally say that I have a rock hard ass" retorted with her devilish smirk.

Reid then came in in a hurry and sighed in relief when he saw Emily there, "Why didn't you tell me or even wave to say that you were heading towards Jessie's room or even better just wait until I came back to the room"

"You would have went on about statistics and other things that would have made me lose my patient with you and I would have run your ass over" she told him with a smile on her face to show that she was half serious.

"She does have a point there Reid" Morgan defended her.

"Maybe but she just went through a lot of stress and trauma and resting for a coupled of hours or even days is not just good for her but also good for the baby" he pointed out.

"Check and mate!" Jessie said out loud.

"Don't pick sides especially when I can just smack your cast and make you cry like a girl that saw a mouse"

"Two things Prentiss; I wasn't picking sides, I was implying that he had you there and second; you're just saying that because you want to smack this hard ass"

At that Moment Emily actually smacked the cast hard enough to make her cry out in pain, making Jessie both laugh and whine at the same time, while everyone else felt the atmosphere that the case had left on their shoulders lift away and were all laughing at what had just happened. Things were finally settling down and pretty much soon, Emily would leave for maternity leave, Jessie would replace her and possibly remain on the team but would work with Garcia and the team when needed.

_**~X~**_

_Months have passed by and the team had arrived at the hospital, just after finishing off a case in Miami, Florida…_

The team walked through the doors and made their way to the fourth floor, where they saw Garcia and Kevin waiting for them all happy and joyful but there was just one more person missing but hey knew where he was.

"What's the statues?" Rossi asked.

"It's a healthy boy! He's in the ward right now where new daddy Reid is keeping an eye on him" Garcia with so much happiness in her tone she could have replaced Minnie Mouse, "and Emily wants to talk to you privately, Jessie"

"Ooh Jessie's in trouble" Morgan muttered.

"Hey it wouldn't be me if I was innocent right?" she retorted, before walking towards the direction Garcia had told her Emily's room was.

When she knocked at the door, she had startled her friend awake from her sleep. She softly smiled at her and told her that she was very happy to see her, and that she had something very important and serious to talk to her about. Jessie sat in a not so comfortable chair and listened to her friend speak.

"Me and Spence talked for a while and we decided that you and JJ should be the godparents of Matthew Jessie Reid"

"I don't know what to say… wait yes I do. I am honored to be your child's godparent but I just have one question"

"What's that?"

"Why the hell did you name your boy after me? Do I look like a dude to you?" she asked bluntly.

"…Where do I start?" she answered sarcastically, "Can't you take a compliment?"

"Me and compliments is like you being pregnant mixed with someone telling you that you need bigger size… a HUGE no, no!"

"Why are you being a pain now?" Reid asked, with the rest of the team standing behind him.

"You two named a boy after me?"

"Jessie is a non gender type name, actually" he responded.

"So you're saying I have no gender… I am an unknown sexe?"

"Pretty much" He retorted.

"Did the skinny pole just mouthed at me?" Jessie asked with a satisfy grin on her face, knowing that that was just a new chapter that would include good times, great times, sad times, sorrowful times, angry times, even shit hitting the fan times, but she would only focus on what was the most important thing. Taking care of her family, which was the team called the BAU.

_**The End**_


End file.
